A Walk To Remember (Beronica AU)
by WonderWoman2000
Summary: "You have to promise me not to fall in love with me." Betty spoke sternly, her face dead serious. Veronica scoffed, a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips. "That's not a problem." Basically, A Walk To Remember where Veronica is Landon and Betty is Jamie
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold, quiet night in the small town of Riverdale. All the more reason for mischief to occur amongst the lives of the rebellious teens of Riverdale High's sophomores. Veronica Lodge, the new girl in town who made it up the school hierarchy through her inheritance and fame from her previous life in New York; had became more reckless when she entered Riverdale. Feeling a sense of freedom and a new kingdom to rule over since her father was no longer around. It gave her the flexibility of taking advantage of her mother's leniency. Quickly becoming close friends with the wealthy Blossom twins, Cheryl and Jason, it earned her the right to the rest of the gang.

Chuck Clayton, alongside with his more tolerable best friend, Reggie Mantle; was surprisingly the first student to show her any attention. Only to already know that he was no better than any other typical jock that wanted to bang you in bathroom on the first week of school. Lodge women were much classier than that. But how would she know ?

The Pussycats were the town's uprising divas waiting to be superstars. Josie, the leader of the group was much more involved with the rest of the gang rather than Valerie and Melody. She was Veronica's left hand woman while Cheryl, was her right.

Cheryl. The fire of the group while Veronica balanced this by her cold, icy exterior. The two became close friends, if not best friends, that ruled the corridors of Riverdale High. Most importantly, their wealth and reputation in the town barely got the two troublemakers into trouble.

And trouble was exactly what the night will soon be, as the group waited for the arrival of Polly Cooper. One of the two goody-two-shoes in Riverdale, other than her younger sister, Betty. When Jason came out about their relationship, Cheryl thought it would be a good idea to 'initiate' her into the group by diving into Sweetwater River. It's been quite while and Cheryl wasn't too sure if the girl would actually make it to her proposition.

"She's coming, right ?" Josie asked, as Reggie chuckled back a response.

"And if she doesn't, Blossom ?" He asked Jason, who was leaning on his car and rolled his eyes.

"We'll go back to the dance." Cheryl quipped, "after I slaughter her for making us wait here." She spat.

"Hey, Cheryl cool it. She'll come." Veronica reassured. As if on cue, a small silver car rolled up, as Reggie began whooping 'she's actually here!' as he shook Chuck's broad shoulders and scrambled to her car to open the door for her.

The blonde emerged from the car shivering, greeted Jason with a quick peck on the lips before speaking, "guys it's really cold out. I don't know if I want to do this."

"Hey, hey. Don't worry Polly. I'll be doing this with you." Veronica cooed, wrapping her arm around her shoulder and began walking towards Sweetwater River. She looked over her shoulder at her chuckling friends and gave them the finger behind Polly's back. _Someone had to take one for the team._ "We'll do it together, and everyone else will be watching us to make sure we're safe."

As the two walked towards the platform that hovered over Sweetwater River, the rest of the group followed. Veronica began stripping down her clothes until she was only in her under garments, which encouraged Polly to do the same, earning wolf whistles from Chuck and Reggie.

"Come on." Veronica whispered, as Polly gave her a small smile and followed the girl as they began climbing up the ladder, unaware of the snickers and giggles from the group below them. Finally at the top, Polly's nerves got the better of her.

"Veronica, I can't. It's too high."

"Yes, you _can_. I've done it. We've all done it, and I'll be right behind you." Veronica soothed. "On three."

Polly nodded as she prepared herself, oblivious to the smirk emerging on Veronica's face.

"One..." The two stepped a few steps back for a running start.

"Two..." Veronica nodded.

"Three!" And off Polly ran, gullible to the fact that Veronica stayed behind and watched the blonde dive face first into the water, hysterically laughing with her friends on the shore. It was then, after the splash that they realise Polly's limp body floated onto the surface.

"Oh shit." Chuck muttered, as the group began to panic.

"Oh my God, Polly!" Jason yelled.

"Ronnie! Polly's hurt!" Cheryl screamed, as Veronica began to panic. Quickly climbing down the ladder, as her friends told her to retrieve her. Veronica dove into the lake and swam as quickly as she could to Polly's body and brought her head above the surface of the water.

"You're going to be alright." Veronica said as she swam them back to shore, not quite sure if Polly was even conscious to hear her.

"Grab her arm!" Josie shrieked, as Jason grabbed Polly's arm; while Cheryl helped Veronica out of the water. As soon as Polly was on the shore, her forehead oozing blood, the sound of another car and red and blue lights caught their attention.

"Guys we gotta go !" Chuck shouted, as he and Reggie noticed the police car. Not waiting for their friends, Chuck fled the scene in his own car. Reggie tugged on Josie's arm, trying to get her to leave until she reluctantly did, tears streaming down her face. Polly, regaining her consciousness slowly opened her eyes.

"Go!" Veronica shouted, at the twins. "Just go!" She screamed, as the sirens got louder and the Blossom Twins ran to their car. "Shh.. shh.." Veronica hushed, as Polly started groaning. Looking into the desperate green eyes of the blonde, Veronica cursed herself as she made the decision to leave the girl.

Grabbing her clothes, she ran to her car and started the engine knowing all to well, that the Sheriff was gaining in on her. She did a massive U turn, and sped through the construction site of Andrew's to see the obstacles ahead, she made a sharp turn and ended up crashing into a large set of logs. Coughing, Sherrif Keller shone his torch light on her bloodied face.

"Evening Sheriff."

The next day of school, Veronica's small bandage on her brow bone was a reminder to everyone about the indecent the night before. People were staring at her, but the only looks of praise she ever got was from her friends. Now, sitting in Headmaster Weatherbee's office wasn't new to the Latina at all. And it was definitely not a look of praise on his face. Sighing, as the man sitting across from her set four glasses of beer on the desk. "Recognise these ?" He asked.

"Too many to remember." She replied, with a sweet smile. Unamused, she rolled her eyes. "What ? Are you going to expel me?"

"Not yet." He said sternly, "For your punishment, you'll participate in school activities by working on The Blue and Gold. I expect a personal article from you every month."

"Seriously ?" Veronica scoffed, "It's the same time as Vixens practice."

"We all have to make sacrifices." Weatherbee said smugly, before turning serious. "Even Polly." Veronica felt a surge of guilt, as she averted her eyes from the man.

Leaning back in his chair, Weatherbee added, "and you'll be joining the Spring Play. It's time to spend time with different people, Veronica. Don't blow it."

* * *

"I can't believe you have to work for the Blue and Gold. Who even reads the school newspaper anyways ?" Cheryl rolled her eyes. She, Chuck and Reggie were walking her to the editing room before they headed off to football and cheer practice themselves.

"Do you think I like this any better than you do ?" Veronica replied, sighing.

"Sucks that you have to cop it, Lodge." Chuck smirked as Reggie elbowed him in response. Veronica narrowed her eyes at him as they reached the room.

"If it wasn't for me, you asswipe, you'd be off the football team you mother-"

"Okay! Boys, leave me and Ronnie alone." Cheryl sassed at the pair. "Don't you have balls to catch? Scram!" She barked, when the two didn't move until they finally did and went off to practice. Sighing she faced the Latina. "Are you alright ?" She asked softly.

"Fine." Veronica huffed, "It doesn't matter."

"It does." Cheryl whispered, as she leaned in closer. "Come over tonight."

"Cheryl..." Veronica drawled out. "We're over."

The pair had history. Cheryl took an immediate liking to the girl when she first moved to Riverdale. They became friends, best friends and lovers. That was what was so iconic about the duo. They were inseparable, even after Veronica had broken up with Cheryl because Veronica thought the two were better off as friends. But this never went well with Cheryl, who still had feelings for the former New Yorker.

Clenching her jaw, Cheryl stepped away from Veronica. She gave her signature fake smile which Veronica can easily read as, _it's a smile, but I hate_ _you._ With that, the redhead flipped her hair and went on her way to Vixens practice.

Now she was alone. Knocking on the door of the Blue and Gold, Veronica bit her lip in nervousness. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. She was one of two Queen Bees in this hive so why was she so ... anxious ? Scared, maybe ? She knew exactly why.

Opening the door, was Betty Cooper a smile already on her face to greet whoever was on the other side. Little did she know, it would be Veronica Lodge. Her smile faltered at the sight of the raven haired girl as she remembered the sate of her sister and what had happened.

"Veronica." She said, as she stepped aside and opened the door wider. Not quite sure on what to say to the sister of the girl she almost killed, Veronica entered the room and felt all eyes on her. Just like that, Betty's bubbly persona was back again. All smiles and kindness radiated her, as she gained the attention of the other students in the room.

"Everyone, I'm sure you all know Veronica Lodge. She'll be helping us with the Blue and Gold this year so, make her feel welcome." The blonde smiled sweetly at Veronica and the girl wasn't sure if Betty even meant it. The blonde walked back towards Jughead, who was simply staring at her, but it felt like he was shooting daggers at her. 'Welcomed' was the furthest thing she was feeling. Sighing, she folded her arms and walked towards any other group in the room to help. Any other group but Betty's.

A few hours went by and surprisingly Veronica discovered all sorts of news that she wasn't quite aware of at all. All she ever knew of the school was the recent gossip. Occasionally stealing glances at Betty across the room who was helping everyone in their allocated jobs, Veronica dreaded the girl's presence, as she was now having trouble with the printer.

"Come on you stupid-"

"Need any help ?" Veronica turned her head to find the one and only Betty Cooper standing there with kind eyes.

"Uh, sure." Veronica muttered, feeling awkward and mostly guilty about what had happened to her sister. The raven haired girl stared at the blonde, as she checked the printer's paper draw and ink before turning to face her.

"Here, watch the buttons I press so you can learn next time." Betty said, as she was clear that the printer's paper and ink was fine. Veronica nodded, as Betty expertly clicked a few of the buttons on the screen and Veronica's pictures started to come out.

She gave Betty a small smile,"thanks."

"No problem." Betty replied. Just as the blonde turned to walk away, Veronica stopped her.

"Betty."

The girl turned around at the sound of her name, "yes ?"

"Look, I wanted to apologise for what happened with Polly." Veronica said, as Betty walked towards her again. "It was a stupid mistake and it took a toll on your sister. I got her out of the water but, I... I left her there. And I'm so sorry."

Betty's eyes were glassy, it looked as though she wanted to cry but she bit her lip and forced a sad smile. Before Betty can reply for herself, Jughead came over harbouring a protective demeanour.

"Is everything okay here Betts ?" He asked, glaring at Veronica.

"Yeah everything's fine. Go ahead Juggie, I'll be there soon." The boy nodded as he returned to his table, but kept an eye on the pair. "You pulled her out ?" Betty asked.

Veronica crossed her arms across her chest."Yeah."

Betty nodded as she processed this information, "My mother told me you pushed her."

"No, Betty I wouldn't do that-"

"It's okay. I believe you." Betty said, quick to forgive which stunned Veronica. "Let's just thank the Lord she's still alive." Veronica gave a small smile before Betty continued, "Forty two."

"Forty two ? What does that mean ?" Veronica asked.

"It's a to do list I have for my life. Forty two is befriend somebody you don't like." Betty explained, when Veronica didn't respond.

"What else is on this list ?" Veronica asked.

Betty smiled, "get a tattoo, be in two places at once, smash a car window." She recited.

"Smash a car window ?" Veronica repeated, rather surprised.

"I guess I want to feel rebellious." Betty shrugged.

"What's number one ?"

"If I told you, then I'll have to kill you. " The blonde left it on that note, as she went back to the table where Jughead was working on, leaving Veronica confused and speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica enters the apartment, quite tired from getting her head around working on the Blue and Gold. She rubs her eyes and winces in pain as it brings some pain to her brow injury. At that moment, Hermione Lodge emerged from her bedroom.

"You're back now ?" She asks.

"Weatherbee is making me work on the Blue and Gold." Veronica sighed as she plopped herself onto the sofa. Hermione looks at her daughter in disapproval. "What ?" The younger girl asked.

"You should consider yourself lucky. That's barely a punishment for what you did to the Cooper's girl." Hermione said folding her arms. Veronica still felt guilty, like something wasn't right despite apologising to Betty. She got up from the sofa when an idea came to mind.

"I need Smithers." Veronica said, before dialling her phone.

"Where are you going ?" Hermione asked.

Veronica quickly ordered an express bunch of peony flowers before replying,"to visit Polly."

The hospital wasn't a fun place for anyone and Veronica never really visited anyone in the hospital back in New York. Hell, the last time she was here was when she was born. She was going through the recovery ward, holding a vase of the pink peony flowers tightly as if her life depended on it. She hoped to God that Polly didn't have any visitors at the moment, before finding her room. C6.

Knocking gently on the door, she heard Polly acknowledge whoever wanted to come in, thinking it was a nurse. To her surprise, the small raven haired girl stepped into the door frame, taking her attention away from the boring tv.

"Veronica." Polly said, as she tried to sit up.

"Take it easy. You need to rest." Veronica said, taking in the injures of the other girl. She felt horrible to be the cause of this, and suddenly felt like she shouldn't be here. "Um, I just wanted to give you these. Peonies, they mean good health. A speedy recovery." Veronica placed the vase on Polly's bed side table, noticing that it was the only vase of flowers in the room which made the atmosphere feel somewhat more lighter.

"Thank you." Polly said, as she gestured for Veronica to sit down and the girl did so.

Veronica twiddled with her fingers, unsure how to start. "Polly, I-"

"It's okay, Veronica." Polly said. _Why are Coopers such forgivers ?_

"No, Polly. Let me say it. I'm sorry. I really truly am sorry, I can't believe we- I did that to you. I feel terrible about the whole thing and if I can't change what had happened, I wanted to change what could happen in the future. Starting with this apology."

Polly put on a sad smile. "What you did, saved my life. You know I've been sitting here questioning why I even tried to please you all. Maybe it was because of my relationship with Jason, or I wanted to prove something for myself. Either way, my friendship with them would have ended in a disaster. But with you, I think we can be friends. I appreciate you coming here to apologise. It shows me a lot about your character Veronica."

Veronica smiled at that. "Thanks Polly." She got up from the bed, smoothed Polly's hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be seeing you in the halls soon."

Returning home, Veronica sat on the edge of her bed trying to memorise her lines for the Spring Play. Smithers was sitting in the corner of her room, helping her. Their drama teacher had emailed her the script and that the drama club will be holding a meeting on Thursday.

It was _The Christmas Angel,_ in which Veronica was playing the character Teresa Thornton, a widow who lives with her only daughter and has completely lost the plot of motherhood, as she grieves for her dead husband. All it takes is an epiphany, more so an angel, for Teresa to realised her shitty actions as a mother and is gifted with the gift of a music box to give to her daughter on Christmas.

Muttering the lines to herself, then glancing at the script to see if she got it correctly, she curses for getting it wrong for the umpteenth time. "Damn it Smithers, I don't get this at all."

"Perhaps you need some memorising activities to help you. Cut out your lines and place them in order ?" Smithers suggested.

"Oh, because I totally have the time for that." Veronica replied sarcastically. "Out of all things, Weatherbee just had to put me into a Spring Play. Stupid Teresa should just remarry." At that Smithers chuckled.

"Mija, it's getting late. Let Smithers go to bed." Hermione said, as she reached the door of her bedroom, holding a cup of tea as the older Lodge woman noticed that the two were still up and running lines.

"Right, sorry Smithers. Thanks for tonight." Veronica said smiling at the man.

"Of course." He smiled, before Veronica hugged him. She truly saw the man as a fatherly figure when her father wasn't around for her. Always in business and now on trial for prison. He was the only man other than her mother who saw how vulnerable she can be.

"Goodnight Smithers." Veronica said, before he and Hermione left her room. Veronica intended on going to sleep, giving the play a rest but she decided to turn flip through the Yearbook hoping to find anyone she could tyrant her way into helping her run lines. She thought about getting Cheryl or Josie to help, but since Josie was too busy with The Pussycats and Cheryl would definitely try and take advantage of their time alone to win her back, the Latina opted for Smithers who too seemed to be rusty in helping her.

She turned the pages, her eyes flickered between different people of the drama club until her eyes landed upon a smiling blonde with crystal blue eyes.

 _Elizabeth Cooper_

 _Ambition: To witness a miracle_

Veronica sighed, as she was about to close the Yearbook completely and contemplated. Maybe Betty could help her with her lines, after all. With that thought she slammed the book shut, went to bed and turned her night light off.

* * *

Veronica found herself the following day with her friends at school, genuinely feeling a sense of peace in her mind after clearing things with Betty and visiting Polly. It allowed her to feel more at ease. The group sat by their usual lunch table before school started and discussed their usual gossip and nit picking on students passing by.

"Oh, Archie Andrews or... Moose ?" Josie suggested. The girls were playing Who'd You Rather whilst Jason, Reggie and Chuck spoke about football.

"Ugh, Moose ? Really ? Archie, of course." Cheryl replied as Veronica nodded in agreement, sipping on her usual coffee. As they suggested more rounds, Jughead and Betty walked towards the school, past their group.

Smirking, Cheryl sat up. "Hey, Betty." She greeted running her hand through her hair. Veronica knew she was just starting trouble since Cheryl would never talk to someone that isn't her friend.

"Hey, Cheryl." Betty replied as she and Jughead stopped to see what she wanted.

"I wanted to know how Polly's doing ?" Cheryl asked, feigning an expression of concern. Jason stepped in at this, wanting to hear Polly's condition. Much like Veronica yesterday, he too was guilty for what had happened and he didn't know what to say or do. Polly and Jason never spoken to each other since then and assumed that they both broke up.

"She's in recovery." Betty replied, "Thank you for asking." She said, before Jughead put his arm around her shoulder trying to steer her away.

"Come on." He muttered.

"Hold on." Jason spoke up. "Betty, I just want to say I'm sorry." The redhead began which Cheryl rolled her eyes at, putting down her fake kind act.

Betty nodded at the apology. Sure she appreciated the concern for her sister, but a sense of injustice was still in place. Why was it that they could apologise to Betty when they couldn't face Polly themselves. Veronica watched the girls facial expression go through contemplation. It was then Betty decided to speak up, "Thank you, Jason I appreciate it." She smiled. "But I think you all owe Polly an apology. Not me." Hearing this Cheryl decided to step in.

"Excuse me ? We all owe her an apology ?" Cheryl asked and Veronica put her hand on her shoulder to cool her down, only to have it shrugged off. "We tried to save her, journalist Barbie. I think that's enough." This grabbed Chuck's attention as he eyed Jughead down.

" _Veronica_ tried to save her." Betty corrected, her fists now clenched tightly. Veronica stared at her before speaking up.

"Cheryl, let it go she didn't do anything." Veronica defended, as Chuck decided to add fuel to the fire.

"Watch your back, Cooper." Chuck threatened, when Jughead stepped in front of the girl.

"I don't think that's manly of you to threaten a girl." Jughead said intimidatingly. Betty wrapped her arm on his, urging him to stop. Veronica wondered what type of relationship the boy had with Betty but let it go completely, as Chuck stepped right up into his face.

"Is this an offer, Donnie Darko ?" Reggie pulled his best friend by the arm.

"Chuck. Come on, he's not worth it. His ass will be beat in point five seconds." The jock said, just as the bell rang.

The heated football player clenched his jaw. "Careful Jugjuice. You and your girlfriend here." Before he straighten up his varsity jacket and headed towards the school, the group following suit. Veronica stayed behind, as her friends went off making sure they wouldn't see her interaction with the two.

"Hi." She started off.

"Veronica." Jughead acknowledged.

Veronica stood there awkwardly, as Jughead took this as his cue to leave. Left alone, Betty played with the straps of her book bag as she waited for Veronica to continue. "I just wanted to say sorry for the guys. And thanks, Betty."

"For what ?" The blonde asked in confusion as the two began to walk towards the school.

"I don't know... You defended my name. Not many people would do that, so thank you." The raven haired girl said.

Betty smiled as a way of saying you're welcome."I know you visited Polly last night. The peony flowers you left behind, they're pretty." Veronica chuckled at that. They've reached Betty's locker now, and she watched as Betty rummaged through it.

"I just thought it was the right thing to do." Veronica shrugged. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me... with my lines for the Spring Play ?" Veronica asked hopefully. Betty was surprised by this offer, since it was...

"Veronica Lodge, asking me for help ?" Betty teased, as she put a textbook into her bag.

"Well, you helped me before with the printer." Veronica replied.

"I offered." Betty giggled.

Veronica raised a brow, "so you're rejecting me ?"

"No. I'll help you run lines." Betty confirmed, before shutting the locker door and turned to face Veronica. "On one condition, Lodge."

Veronica nodded, "What is it ?"

"You have to promise me not to fall in love with me." Betty spoke sternly, her face dead serious.

Veronica scoffed, a smirk tugging at the edge of her lips. "That's not a problem."

"Okay. Well I'll see you after school then." Betty agreed, as she walked to her homeroom. Veronica watched her go and sighed before heading off to her own class. Little did she know, an angry redheaded Blossom by the name of Cheryl was watching them from afar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Veronica Lodge is coming here ?" Alice Cooper spat the name as she and Betty were cooking together in the kitchen. "Elizabeth, have you forgotten what she has done to your sister ?"

Betty kept her attention on the simmering pot of bolognese sauce. "I know, but it wasn't just her. I've told you, she _saved_ Polly. _She_ got her out of the water. Why'd you tell me she pushed her ?"

"It doesn't matter what I tell you. At the end of the day, she's also the reason why your sister is in the hospital." Alice scolded while finishing up with the pasta.

"When can we visit her ?" The younger girl asked her mother.

Alice wiped her hands on her apron and turned to face her daughter. "She doesn't want to be visited, honey. She's too ashamed of herself." Her mother said. It was true, Polly preferred to have no visitors although seeing Veronica pop by was a surprise. She texted Betty everyday though, telling her how bored she is in the hospital. Her younger sister always offered to come by after school but Polly didn't want Betty to see her all patched up because of a stupid choice she made.

"She texted me yesterday. She told me Veronica visited her last night." At this Alice furrowed her brow so Betty continued, "she apologised to her and meant it. She's trying to be a better person mum." Betty didn't know why she was defending the girl so much, but she truly believed that Veronica Lodge, despite her icy exterior, had a heart of gold.

"Girls like her, don't like girls like us." Alice finished, before untying her apron and hooking it behind the kitchen door. "I'm heading back to work, they need me on a story. Finish up on dinner and dad should be home soon." Betty nodded in response as Alice kissed her daughter on her forehead, before leaving the house.

Just as she opened the door, Veronica stood there. One hand holding a small white box and the other about to press the doorbell only to have the door swung open instead. Making sure her daughter was preoccupied in the kitchen, Alice quickly shut the door behind them and decided to have a pep talk with the girl on her porch.

"So, you have the nerve to ask my daughter for help on your unjust punishment." Alice spoke with venom on her tongue.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Polly-"

"Save it. You could've fooled Polly and Betty, but you won't fool me." Alice sneered, before leaving the girl and walked to her car. Veronica watched as the older Cooper got into her car and drove off into town. Sighing, she straightened her cape and was about to knock on the door when Betty opened it.

"I don't think you guys need a doorbell." The Latina chuckled.

"Sorry, about my mother." Betty apologised on her mother's behalf. Veronica, used to the threats of other people's parents shrugged it off.

"No, no. That's okay, not the first time I've heard that." Veronica joked. She handed Betty the small white box. "Cupcakes. From New York." Veronica said in a nutshell as Betty took the box.

"Thanks Veronica, you didn't have to." Betty said, admiring the packaging even though it looked pretty simple to Veronica.

"So... Are you going to keep me out here all afternoon ?" Veronica joked. Betty giggled and opened the door wider.

"Come on in."

* * *

The two spent all afternoon on memorising and rehearsing their lines. It didn't surprise Veronica to find out that she worked better with Betty and had actually memorised almost the first half of her lines in the play. Now, the sky was starting to get dark as the sun settled over the horizon. The two girls decided to take a break, and have the pasta that Betty and her mother prepared earlier since Hal called to say he got caught up in another article to write.

"So, how's playing the part of the angel ?" Veronica asked, trying not to make the topic venture too far from the play. The two were sitting next to each other at the dining table, a plate of spaghetti bolognese and glasses of water each.

"It's nice to play the angel." Betty replied, playing with the pasta and taking small bites each time.

"Suits you well." Veronica said, as Betty seemed to disagree by tutting. "You don't think so ? You're Betty Cooper, the perfect girl." Veronica explained before taking a bite from the pasta. "This is really good by the way." She said in between bites.

Betty suppressed a laugh, as the high maintenance girl spoke with food on her mouth,"thank you. And to answer your question, no. I don't think so. I'm not perfect at all." Betty said, as she sipped on her water. "How's it feel to play Teresa ?" Betty asked.

Veronica shrugged, "I have a father who's just about the same. Just a different context." The air went still and Veronica, sensing the conversation getting awkward she quickly changed the subject. "So, are you and Jughead dating ?"

Betty laughed at this, and it seemed nice to see Betty genuinely let loose around her for once. "Gosh no. Juggie and I are best friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Like my older brother. You know Archie and I used to be best friends ?"

"What ? No way." Veronica said in shock. "Archie Andrews ?"

Betty hummed in response, "We were all childhood best friends. Me, Jughead and Archie. Anyway, I guess overtime he got into football and gained popularity. His focus was more on music, but at the end of the day I'm happy for him and his passion. Time just slowly distanced us apart, Jughead didn't take that too well so he and I remained close friends."

Veronica hummed at this new information, smiling as Betty opened up to her. "Well, Cheryl and I... I guess you can say are best friends."

"You guess ?" Betty wondered aloud.

"Well, it's complicated. She and I... had a thing." Veronica opened up to the girl, surprised that she is. But something about Betty made her feel comfortable. Like she could trust her. "She still likes me, but I just want to be friends. My mother says sometimes a friend is better than a girlfriend."

After taking a sip of her water, she continued."It's something she's hoping on and I don't know if Cheryl can be my best friend, if she sees me as something more, you know? I don't know, B... I just don't want her to get hurt. Oh, can I call you B?" Veronica asked, scared if she was crossing the line. After all, the two girls are only getting to know one another, and what were they now ? Acquaintances ? Friends ? Drama buddies ?

"Only if I get to call you V." Betty negotiated.

"Deal." Veronica said, as the two clinked glasses in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school, Veronica was back to her usual self. More carefree than ever as she felt the burden of the Spring Play and the Blue and Gold lighten from her chest as she had Betty to walk her way through it. She was in the music rooms before school, with Josie and the Pussycats watching them do their musical number for the Friday night football game coming up in two days. The girls were doing their own rendition of Candy Girl in the request of Cheryl.

"Val, where is your head at ?" Josie scolded, as she put her hand up to stop the music to talk. Veronica sipped on her takeaway coffee, pretending she wasn't listening.

Valerie bit her lip, "Sorry Jose, I'll get it next time." She said, as her harmony was off tune.

"You better, we only have two days." Josie warned, before clicking her fingers to count them in to start the music again. Veronica has always admired Josie. She was a headstrong girl that had a set of close friends that knew to respect her and she would do the same. Just as the music began to play, the door opened to reveal the one and only Archie Andrews. The music stopped as Josie acknowledged their interrupter.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you guys were practicing." The redhead said, as he held onto his guitar case.

"Because you totally couldn't hear us playing, right ?" Josie remarked sarcastically.

"Archikens." Veronica called waving him over, as he turned his attention towards her. They knew of each other for sure, in fact Archie was 'offered' a place in their group, but he didn't feel as though he can be so reckless as the others and opted to stay friends with the other half of the football team. The 'other popular group that was nicer than Cheryl's.'

"Hey Ronnie." He said, as he took a seat next to her. Josie just rolled her eyes, not having the time to kick him out and continued to practice Candy Girl as the music began to play again. "My dad's not very happy with what you did to his site." He commented, going back to the night of Polly's accident.

Veronica gave a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry Arch. I didn't mean for a lot of damage."

Archie sighed, knowing that either way he'll have to help his dad at the construction site. "It was reckless of you, Veronica."

"I know it was. And I _am_ sorry." Veronica stated, wanting to change the topic and so she did. "A little bird told me that you were once childhood best friends with Betty Cooper." Veronica said in her sugary sweet voice, starting small talk.

Archie chuckled at that, feeling a sense of nostalgia. "Yeah, we were. Her and Jughead, but we grew apart. Why do you ask ?"

Veronica shrugged, as she sipped on her coffee. "No reason. I was just curious." Veronica winked. "I didn't know you could play the guitar."

Archie seemed to tense a little before speaking, "Yeah I do. It's nothing really, something on the side cause I want to focus more on football." That was a complete lie, as she considered what Betty told her.

"If you wanted to focus more on football and not on your music then, why are you here?" Veronica asked, almost seductively as she always had a way with her tone of voice. Making people feel intimidated, flustered or nervous.

"Hey!" Josie snapped at the pair. "If you want to talk, go elsewhere. We're trying to rehearse." Veronica, not taking Josie's outburst to heart curtsied before leaving the room with Archie.

"I'm sure there's another music room somewhere, but they're all locked. Josie's lucky she can access these rooms whenever." Archie said, as he looked around. Veronica was looking around until she heard piano playing from the music room furthest away from them.

"Well, looks like I've found your room team outlander. Now we just have to kick out the poor miserable soul." Veronica smirked. She walked over to peep through the glass of the door to find Betty playing the piano, her back turned to them. Surprised to see Betty in there, not just playing the piano but _singing_ that also made Veronica even more intrigued.

"Well, what are you waiting for ?" Archie asked, still unaware that it was Betty in the room.

"Yeah, no sorry Archie. Can't help you." Veronica dismissed, as Archie looked at her in confusion. "Go to the quad, or something. This room's occupied." Veronica defended, as Archie sighed, got his guitar and left the girl alone.

Veronica knocked on the door, seeing as though it was the polite thing to do. Betty stopped playing and turned around to see Veronica standing there, quite surprised and embarrassed to see her. She gestured for Veronica to come in, and so Veronica opened the door and stepped inside.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here ?" Veronica said, as Betty brought another chair for Veronica to take a seat next to her.

"I'm practicing." Betty stated the obvious.

"For what ?"

"The... play." Betty said, as Veronica stared at her in complete confusion.

"The Angel sings to you, _Teresa_." Betty teased as realisation dawned on Veronica.

"Oh thats right ! The club scene !" Veronica said as the two laughed at Veronica's slow reaction. "So, show me what you got." Veronica said as the two settled down.

The blonde looked down at her hands."I'd like to keep it a surprise. I'm not playing the piano, but I couldn't find anyone to help me practice so I learnt to play the song myself, so I can sing to it."

"Well, that makes the two of us." Veronica smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Betty smiled an amused smile, "you can sing ?"

"Like a nightingale." Veronica said proudly. She stood up, and gestured for Betty to scoot over on the piano chair and took a seat next to her. "I play too." Veronica added, surprising Betty even more.

It seemed as though the two girls were beginning to learn more about one another than they thought they had in common. Veronica, never revealed to anyone that she could play piano. Only Cheryl. So playing in front of Betty seemed to surprise herself, but again, a sense of comfort was also in the atmosphere.

She was playing the notes to Mariage D'Amour, a classical piece that Veronica seemed to resonate with. When she was younger, she found the joys in playing the piano as it made her lonely Lodge Mansion feel more welcoming and homey. The girl finished the song and Betty was clapping for her. Veronica giggled and did a little bow.

"That was so good, V." Betty said in awe.

"Why, thank you. And keep it to yourself." Veronica playfully warned, as Betty crossed her heart.

Betty's smile grew as she carefully asked, "can you sing for me ?"

Veronica snorted at this request, "serenading you already ?" Nonetheless, the Latina cleared her throat as she began the chords for Stevie Wonder's 'Isn't She Lovely' only to alter it to be a more slower version of the song. Betty watched, in admiration of the girl next to her, truly singing like a nightingale. When the song was over, Betty looked up at her with her usual bright smile.

"Forty three."

"Forty three ? Another thing from your list ?" Veronica asked and Betty nodded.

"Learn something new from your new friend."

* * *

As the school day went by, it was now fourth period in which Cheryl was roaming the halls trying the find Veronica to head to biology together, when Josie showed up instead.

"Cheryl."

"What is it, Josie ?" Cheryl said, almost sounding bored. "I need to find Ronnie. There's no way in hell I'm dissecting that frog on my own." Cheryl said, not stopping in her tracks.

"She was with Betty." Josie says, not expecting the answer to affect Cheryl.

The redhead held up her hand to stop them from walking any further. "What ?" The girl snapped.

"I don't know, they spent the morning together in the music rooms. I saw after practice." Josie shrugged, thinking little of it. However, Cheryl's green monster was beginning to show.

"Well, I think that Cooper needs to learn her place." Cheryl sassed, as she turned to face Josie. "Veronica, is _mine."_ Cheryl growled, as she decided to walk to biology on her own.

As she reached the classroom, Veronica was already sitting at their table. She wore the oversized science goggles which helplessly look adorable on the girl's face. She smiled as she saw Cheryl enter the room, but it quickly disappeared as Cheryl was not in the mood.

"Hey, Cheryl. What's wrong ?" Veronica asked.

"I was trying to find you." Cheryl said clearly annoyed.

Veronica handed her a pair of goggles, "sorry. Betty walked me to class."

Cheryl's jaw seemed to clench at the name. "Seems like you and _Betty_ are getting cosy. Josie told me that you were with her this morning." Cheryl said, and Veronica sighed now knowing why the redhead was having a bad day.

"Cheryl. She's just helping me out with the play." Veronica defended. "You can't get mad at her for that. Remember what we did to Polly ?"

"I'm not _mad_." Cheryl said, "I'm-"

"Jealous." Veronica finished for her, knowing her best friend all too well. "Cheryl, I'm sorry I can't make it any clearer to you, but what we had is over. I'm more than happy to be your best friend." The raven haired girl said, trying to cool off the burning Blossom.

Cheryl bit her tongue but decided to go back to her usual fake, preppy self. "Fine." Cheryl quipped, Veronica knowing that it wasn't at all 'fine' but decided to let it go.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Thursday, which meant that the drama club was meeting after school. Veronica couldn't help but feel a little excited. After all, she didn't actually know the rest of the cast members of the play. Only Betty. It was now PE class, which meant that Veronica had been running on the tracks for the past twenty minutes. Chuck, Reggie and Jason had football practice on the field, whilst Cheryl was sitting on the bleachers choosing not to participate.

Betty was there too. Although, she'd decided to also stay seated at the bleachers talking to Kevin and Jughead; who was more than happy to sit by eating a packet of fries while listening to Kevin and Betty gossip. It was quite odd, seeing Betty not follow instructions. But then again, who was Veronica to judge. As she jogged by the bleachers, she and Betty would catch each other's eyes or share a small smile, before Veronica continued running down the track. Little did both girls know, this didn't go unnoticed by Cheryl. Or Kevin.

"Uh, what was that about ?" Kevin asked with a wiggle of his brow, watching the two girls interact for the third time in a row.

Betty feigned innocence, "what was was about ?" she asked.

"Elizabeth Cooper don't you dare lie to me." Kevin playfully said in shock. "Do my eyes deceive me or does my little girl have eyes for Breakfast at Tiffany's ?"

Jughead rolled his eyes, as he chomped on a fry. "Don't trust her, Betts." He said in between chews.

Betty knew Jughead was the least bit amused by her growing friendship with Veronica Lodge. "Why not ? She's actually really sweet."

"It's an act." Jughead said, fixing his crown beanie before going in for another fry. "She's just trying to make herself feel less bad about what happened to Polly."

"I think it's adorable. This whole, good girl-bad girl thing. Ugh, I'm a sucker for cliches." Kevin added.

"We're just friends." Betty said, calming Jughead down and disappointing Kevin. As much as she doesn't want to admit, a part of her felt a little disappointed to say that aloud. "And if she didn't feel so bad about Polly, she wouldn't have visited her." Betty said, now wanting to drop the subject which her two friends did.

After Veronica ran her seventh lap, she slowed down and took a break at the bleachers where Cheryl sat with Josie and a few other Vixen cheerleaders.

"Jesus, that was tiring." Veronica panted, a layer of sweat coating her chest and forehead as she grabbed her drink bottle.

"You're so bothered Ronnie." Josie commented, watching the girl gulp down her water.

Veronica shrugged, "it's therapeutic."

"Well, I have other ways of feeling therapeutic and that does not involve exercise." Josie joked.

"I think its hot, watching you get all sweaty like that." Cheryl piped in, brushing her hair to the side. Veronica couldn't help but blush at the comment but decided to leave it at that.

"Uh, I'm going to go run some more." Veronica said, as she stood up and walked back to the track.

"Don't forget to stretch after." Cheryl called back as she gave Veronica a wink. The latter just playfully rolled her eyes and began to run. As Cheryl watched the girl run off, she stood up.

"Uh, where are you going ?" Josie asked.

"I need to find Chuck." Cheryl said, as she stood up to find the footballer who was thankfully on the bench. She sat down next to him, as he drinking from his water bottle.

"Hey, baby. To what do I owe this pleasure ?" Chuck said cockily, as Cheryl just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"We need to do something about our mini Cooper over there." Cheryl said, as she and Chuck turned their attention to the bleachers where Betty was sitting.

* * *

During their last free period before school ended for the day, Veronica and Betty were working on the Blue and Gold together. They had learned a lot more about one another and Veronica genuinely enjoyed Betty's company.

"How's your article going ?" Betty asked, as she leaned over Veronica's shoulder curiously, watching the raven haired girl type away.

Veronica sighed, "I honestly have no idea what I'm talking about." Both girls laughed. "I'm not a writer."

"No, you're not." Betty said stifling a laugh as Veronica faked a shocked expression. "I'm kidding. Writing isn't my best suit either. More Jughead's scene."

Veronica nodded as she looked over at the boy on the other side of the room, who was already staring at her with the same unamused expression over his laptop. "I take it that he doesn't like me very much." Veronica commented.

Betty sat down next to Veronica. "No, he's just... protective."

"Why ? I'm sure you can take care of yourself." Veronica joked, seeing Betty's smile falter a little.

"You're right. I can." She said as she took the laptop form Veronica and started reading her article. " _'River Vixens Exposed'_?" Betty read Veronica's headliner aloud, laughing.

"Oh, come on ! I was just going to write about our repetitive dance moves that sort of get boring." Veronica laughed.

"Wouldn't Cheryl get mad, V ?" Betty asked.

Veronica _pffted_ at that. "She needs to hear it it loud and clear. I keep telling her, but she's too stubborn." Veronica shrugged just as the bell rang. Betty closed her laptop.

"Drama meeting. Let's pack our stuff and we'll head to the drama rooms." Betty offered as she stood up to pack her things and Veronica did the same. The two walked to the drama rooms, talking about school and what not until they reached the drama rooms. They took a seat next to each other, as other students began to file in along with their drama teacher, Ms Sparks.

"Sorry everyone for the delay in the meeting." She announced, over dramatically and Veronica finally understood why she was the drama teacher. She was energetic and enthusiastic about everything. Although her worst trait was being over paranoid, worrying about every little thing that could possibly go wrong in the play.

"Veronica Lodge will be playing Teresa Thornton." She announced as Betty and most of the students clapped for her. Veronica felt quite warmed at the little welcome they gave her, although some people gave her looks thinking she didn't deserve the role.

"Betty Cooper, will be our Angel." Ms Sparks said, Veronica clapped for her too, as Ms Sparks continued to introduce the cast members and who they'll be playing. Ms Sparks decided to catch up with where everyone was up to in memorising their lines. Seeing as though many were half way through, she decided to work on that and began directing each actor their positions and actions.

It was time consuming and Veronica had no idea how actors and actresses do this. Especially in front of a live audience. Betty seemed to be a natural, not really needing any help and understanding Ms Sparks' directions acutely. After getting repetitively shouldered by one of the actresses many times, Ms Sparks thankfully ended the drama meeting as the time was nearing five o'clock.

"I want you all to try and memorise at least half way through the second half of the play. We'll be holding a lot more meetings and dress rehearsals leading up to the day !" Ms Sparks said cheerfully. Veronica sighed in exhaustion as she left the room and waited for Betty outside. As she was doing so, she got a text from Reggie asking her to meet up at Pops.

 **Reggie:** Meet at Pops ?

 **Veronica:** Sure, be there in ten.

"Hey." Betty said, as Veronica looked up from her phone. "Are you heading home now ?" The blonde asked, fixing her already neat ponytail.

"Reggie asked me to grab a bite at Pops so..." Veronica trailed off. She wasn't sure to invite Betty, knowing Reggie was there.

"Right." Betty finished for her, getting the unspoken message. "Well, I hope you have fun." Betty smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Veronica came to Pops as promised, to find the guys there. It wasn't surprising, seeing as though Veronica was actually more closer to them than she was with Cheryl and Josie; now that Cheryl has become quite irritating with developing a romantic relationship with Veronica again. So, she usually hung out with the guys because it brought less drama.

"Hey V." Jason said, as Chuck and Reggie were talking. Veronica took a seat next to Jason at the booth.

"What ? You didn't bring your girlfriend with you ?" Chuck said teasingly.

Veronica frowned. "Cheryl and I aren't a thing."

"Not _Cheryl_." Chuck dismissed the name, "little Betty Cooper."

Veronica should have known he'd bring her up. "She's cool, but she's just helping me with the play. That's it."

Chuck chuckled, "Nah, I don't believe you." He egged on.

"Seriously, Chuck. She's nothing." Veronica defended. "Literally, I'm just using her to help me get through with Weatherbee's shit and by the next two weeks, we won't be talking at all." She finished. Chuck smiled victoriously as he leaned back into the seat of the booth.

"Alright. I believe you." He said, immediately dropping the subject as Veronica rolled her eyes and ordered a double chocolate milkshake; instantly regretting the things she'd just said, as the familiar feeling of guilt began to sink in.

* * *

As the night continued, Veronica decided to leave Pops at seven to get home not too late, knowing that Vixen practice was on on Friday mornings. Getting into her car, she sighed as she turned the volume up on the radio listening to Ed Sheeran's new album. As she turned into one of the streets, her headlights shone on a familiar blonde ponytail carrying a backpack and a torch.

"What the hell..." Veronica muttered as she pulled over and parked her car. She jogged up to Betty who was opening the gate to the cemetery. "Hey !" Veronica called, as Betty turned around to see Veronica standing there. She gave her a puzzled look as Veronica took in the tombstones. "What are you doing here ?" She asked.

"I should ask you the same question." Betty remarked.

Veronica frowned at her vagueness. "Do you normally walk in the cemetery alone at night ?"

"Maybe." Betty shrugged before continuing to walk further into the cemetery.

"Where are you going ?" Veronica called, as Betty flashed her torch light onto Veronica's face, making her squint.

"Come and see." Veronica followed Betty through the cemetery, cursing her choice of heels for shoes as she wasn't equipped for the grassy ground. They reached a clearing as Betty revealed to Veronica a...

"What is that ?" Veronica asked, gesturing to the cylindrical contraption which looked like it was handmade.

Betty smiled, "this is a telescope. I built it when I was twelve." Veronica gave her a nod of respect. It was a pretty crafty thing for a twelve year old to build. "Take a look."

Veronica bent down to look into the eyepiece and saw the vast landscape of the stars and if she focused enough, she could make out the planet Saturn.

"Saturn." She said, looking away from the eye piece. "Pretty."

"Yeah, I'm planning to make a larger one to see the Orionid meteor shower more clearly. It should be here around October this year." Betty explains.

Veronica hums, "nature's miracles. I get it."

"Get what ?" Betty asked puzzled.

Veronica shrugs knowingly, "that you're into all this stuff."

"This stuff... I mean, I have my beliefs. My values. Don't you ?"

Veronica shakes her head. "No, there's too much bad shit in this world."

"Well, without suffering they'll be no compassion."

"Well, tell that to those who suffer." Veronica responds, only to see Betty's eyes grow sad and reflective for a split second, before letting out a huffed laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

It was suddenly Friday, and Veronica and the Vixens were practicing their routine in the morning to prepare for the football game tonight. Josie decided to crash the practice and watch on, with Melody and Valerie as they sat by the bleachers.

"Alright, minions. Again from the top." Cheryl snapped, rewinding the music as she watched the girls dance, along with Veronica. She was the main dancer in one part of their routine. So, Veronica needed as much practice that she can get since she's spent most of her time on the Blue and Gold and the Spring Play. "Ronnie ! My Nana Rose has more moves than you. And she's in a wheelchair !"

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Veronica started 'again from the top.' Usually, she'd get the hang of the routine by now but she just wasn't truly focused. "Cheryl, can we take a break ?" She asked. Cheryl rolled her eyes and lazily waved her hand to call on a break, as she walked up to Veronica.

"Are you okay, V ?" Cheryl asked in concern, rubbing the smaller's girls forearms. She did have a soft spot for Veronica.

Veronica nodded and gave her a smile, "yeah I'm okay. I'm just tired." She got home rather later than usual from her pit stop at the cemetery with Betty last night. Of course she wouldn't let Cheryl know about that, but it truly was nice to get away from life for a bit. For some odd reason, around Betty, Veronica felt like she didn't have to put up an act of being some bitch like she was in school. She can show her soft side and not feel judged by the girl at all.

Cheryl squeezed her arms, "well you should rest up before tonight."

"A nap sounds great after school." Veronica said. Cheryl nodded, before calling the girls back together to continue the routine. Except napping after school wasn't what Veronica had in mind. At the apartment, she practiced the routine over and over and over until it was glued to the back of her mind. Again, Smithers was there controlling the music for her and being her oh so biggest fan.

"Ronnie, maybe you should take a break. A nap ?" He suggested when he paused the music and Veronica let out a huff. By now the girl had known the moves. It's just her repeating what she already knew to avoid whatever's on her mind. Her way of being productive yet, procrastinating at the same time.

It was something she did when she was little. She'd learn the formulas to trigonometry and repeated the same set questions because she didn't want to move onto the next, harder topic.

"What's with people and suggesting naps to me ?" Veronica asked, chuckling.

"You're stalling." Smithers said, also picking up on Veronica's behaviour.

"I'm not stalling. You're stalling. Again." Veronica defended as she wanted the music to play, but Smothers didn't have it.

"Ronnie, I've known you since you were six years old. You're stalling. Does this have something to do with that blonde haired girl ?" He asked. Veronica looked like she was a deer caught in headlights.

"How did you-"

"I've seen you two walk into school together sometimes when I drop you off." Smithers shrugged. "The wisest, never say a word." Smithers said knowingly, causing Veronica to narrow her eyes at him playfully.

"Okay, Yoda. And yes, it's got something to do with Betty." Veronica said, as she took a seat on the floor.

"I knew it !" Hermione said from out of no where, startling her daughter.

"Mum !" Veronica exclaimed, feeling as if her mother's walked into her shower.

"Ronnie, you can talk to me about this." Hermione said, all too knowingly as she took a seat next to her.

Veronica sighed before continuing, "I don't know why but she makes me feel...happy."

"Well, why don't you invite her over sometime ?" Smithers asked as Hermione nodded, wanting to meet this Betty Cooper who had her daughter so out of place.

"I don't know ! I just- I freak out. I mean, she's Betty Cooper and I'm Veronica Lodge. Total opposite ends of the spectrum." Veronica said, as Smithers nodded his head listening to the girl vent. "I don't get it, I'm literally this intimidating bitch in school but one look from Betty, and I just turn into this gooey... _thing_."

Smithers laughed at Veronica, seeing her frustration in letting out what was on her mind. "If I were to ask her out, shouldn't I be confident as I usually am ?"

Hermione answered the question for her "I believe that if a girl makes you nervous, then she's the girl that _really_ has you head over heels."

"I'm _not_ head over heels." Veronica said stubbornly.

"You're in denial." Smithers said while Hermione added in a 'what he said.' Veronica rolled her eyes at the two before Hermione asked, "Mija what are you so afraid of ?"

Veronica went silent. She knew what she was afraid of, and she thought of it to be such a stupid excuse. Shouldn't her fears be 'falling in love' or 'loosing Betty' as cliche as it sounds ?

"I'm scared of what people will think of me." She admitted, her voice fragile and small. Like it was a secret she never wanted anyone to hear, ever.

Smithers looked at Hermione who nodded, as he took it as his cue to leave the girls alone. "You're afraid of people judging you ?" Hermione asked, as she played with Veronica's hair. It was something she always did whenever she knew her daughter was feeling distraught.

"People judge people all the time, mum. It's just... who I hang out with might-" Veronica let out a sigh, not really knowing how to answer her mother's question herself.

"Might judge you ? For being with Betty ?" Hermione asked, earning a nod from Veronica. "Well then, they're not your true friends. Real friends support you, no matter what you choose. They don't get to control your choices, and you shouldn't have to feel peer pressured into making them. Do you understand me ?"

Veronica nodded, as she hugged her mother tightly. "What do I do ?"

"Tell her how you feel, Mija."

* * *

Veronica found herself standing on the football field three hours later. Pom poms held tightly in her hands, a bright smile on her face as Josie and The Pussycats began the song, Candy Girl. The marching band joined in with the song as the footballers, lead by Archie Andrews ran through the banner as they jogged onto the field.

And so they began their cheer. She felt herself get lifted as Josie began to sing, putting her into a new position with the rest of the cheer squad that continued with their synchronised movements. This being done, while Cheryl was being lifted and blew her signature blow kiss to the audience. The Vixen Captain was then put down, and joined in on the cheer before they changed their formation again.

This was Veronica's solo, as she strut down the aisle the girls made for her and danced her practiced moves. She looked in the crowd and spotted Betty watching her dance which gave her a surge of confidence and her smile to grow larger. She finished her practiced routine and the girls continued to cheer until the song was over, as they waved their pom poms together and encouraged the Bulldogs.

The game ended with the Bulldogs winning 36 to 28. Jason and Reggie picked Veronica and Cheryl up like trophies on their shoulders while chanting, 'Bulldogs! Bulldogs! Bulldogs!" Chuck helped bring the girls down and asked, "Let's celebrate at Pops ! On me." He said, as the group whooped before heading off to their cars to drive to the diner.

The gang took a seat, and fussed around. Throwing fries at one another and joked, feeling a sense of victory amongst themselves. Veronica slurped on her chocolate milkshake while Cheryl sat opposite to her, talking about things other than getting back together which made Veronica feel _good_. She felt content with how things were lately, like she was on top of the world.

The doorbell chimed, as the group looked towards the new customers entering the diner to reveal Betty, Jughead, Kevin and Archie. Veronica couldn't help the smile that welcomed itself onto her face whenever Betty looked her way. She quickly hid it by taking a sip of her milkshake, as Betty and her friends took a seat two booths away from them.

"Look at you, all blushing." Chuck teased. He knew he was pissing Cheryl off, but he also wanted to joke around with Veronica.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Chuck. Seriously, stop." She said, shaking her head.

"Well I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking." He said, licking his lips. The group went silent momentarily before Reggie quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I'm thinking we could use another set of onion rings, am I right Jason ?" The jock asked, as Jason high fived the boy, before ordering the rings.

They continued like that, messing around until more football players and River Vixens came to join them at the booth. As the night went on, Veronica glanced at Betty who stood up to leave with her friends. The next thing Veronica knew, was that Betty was walking towards her. The raven haired girl stiffened as the blonde approached her.

"Hey, V." Betty said, as Kevin, Jughead and Archie waited behind her. Cheryl looked offended when the nicknamed passed Betty's lips.

"Uh, hey Betty." Veronica said, awkwardly as she knew the rest of her friends were watching their interaction.

"Congratulations on the game." Betty said to Jason before turning back to Veronica, "your cheer was really great."

Veronica cleared her throat, "thanks."

"So, I'll see you over the weekend ?" Betty asked hopefully. This question earned a few snickers from the footballers around her and a scoff from Cheryl. Feeling peer pressured once again, Veronica smirked.

"In your dreams." She replied cooly. Betty, disappointed in Veronica's response nodded before Jughead steered her away towards the door, followed by Kevin who looked more offended than Betty.

"Oh please Ronnie, I doubt that's all you have to say." Cheryl quipped. Betty turned around looking just as confused as Veronica was.

"Cheryl what are you talking about ?" Veronica asked.

"How you're just using her for the play." Cheryl suggested, as Veronica went quiet. "How within the next two weeks you won't be talking at all." Cheryl taunted, as the familiar words began to sink into Veronica's head. Her words. "Show them, Chuck." Cheryl said, flicking her red hair to the side.

Chuck pulled out his phone, put it on speaker before he pressed play on the voice recorder. _"Seriously, Chuck. She's nothing."_ Veronica's voice was heard. She looked up at the blonde with regret, to find a confused expression written all over Betty's face. _"Literally, I'm just using her to help me get through with Weatherbee's shit and by the next two weeks, we won't be talking at all."_

Veronica stayed silent in guilt, while Betty's blue eyes that were rimmed with tears. "I guess, you guys won't be talking for a while..." Cheryl said.

Betty gave Veronica a sad shake of the head, before leaving the diner with Jughead and Kevin. Archie stayed behind and gave Veronica a look of disapproval, before following his friends. Veronica sighed in defeat. She felt mad, angry and guilty. Her mother was right, she shouldn't let her friends choose her life. So why couldn't she stop it ?

"What the fuck, Cheryl ?" Veronica spoke up as the trio left.

"What ?" Cheryl asked innocently.

Veronica scoffed in her face, "how could you do that to her ?" Veronica asked.

"Oh no, Ronnie. _You_ did that to her." Cheryl spat. "Your words. Not mine, I just let out the ugly truth." She shrugged.

Veronica stood up from the booth. "She's my _friend_ Cheryl. I guess you _win_ don't you ? You have to prove something, even if it isn't your call to make." Veronica said to the girl. "Well, let me prove something to you. I _don't_ like you in that way, okay ? And because of that reason, I will never be with you Cheryl. So stop wasting your time, your desperate calls and pathetic late night offers."

The boys around them oohed. "I'm done with you." Veronica stated, before finally leaving the diner angry and frustrated. But her tears said otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica woke up the next day, really not feeling the best at all. She came home late, eyes rimmed with tears and could only find the one person who comforted her in times of need. Her mother.

 _She opened the apartment doors, to find her mother sipping on a glass of wine on the couch._ _"Hey, mija. How was the game ?" Her mother asked absentmindedly before realising the state of her daughter._ _Veronica laid her head on her mother's lap, sniffling. Hermione immediately ran her fingers through Veronica's hair, as she let her daughter cry it out._

 _"I hurt her, ma." Veronica said in between sobs. "And I'm sure she never wants to see me again."_

The raven haired girl got out from bed, and stood in front of her mirror. She fumbled on the pearls her father gave her, and sighed knowing she had to face the music. She let Cheryl and all her friends know that she genuinely liked Betty. As more of a friend or not, she didn't want to feel ashamed anymore.

Not like it'll change anything. What she said, hurt Betty and she could never take it back. She understands if the blonde doesn't want anything to do with her. But she can try to fix things while she can. So that Saturday, she told Smithers to order her favourite cupcakes from New York while she showered and got dressed. She wore her signature dark plum lipstick and mysterious cat eye make up look, before heading into the limousine waiting for her downstairs.

"Where to ?" Smithers asked.

"Betty's."

Veronica held the box of cupcakes in her hands, feeling nervous as she chewed on her lip. She watched outside the window as Smithers took her to the urban street that was Betty Cooper's. When Smithers got to the front of the house, he waited for the girl to make the move. Instead she stalled once again, as she stayed seated in the backseat.

"Ronnie." He said sternly.

"I know, I know. I'm doing it again." She said, before taking a breath and exited the car. She reached the porch and rung the doorbell, waiting anxiously and prayed to God that Alice Cooper wouldn't answer the door.

Much like the night Betty opened the door for her to join the Blue and Gold, Betty opened the door with her signature sweet smile to greet whoever was on the other side. Until she saw Veronica standing there, her smile disappeared.

"Hey." Veronica started off, before Betty closed the door in her face. Veronica, quite offended, looked back at Smithers who was watching her from the limousine. She looked at him in disbelief and wide eyes as she gestured to the closed door behind her.

Smithers pointed to the box of cupcakes and back to the door before Veronica groaned and turned to face the door again. "Come on, Betty. I know you're still there." She sing songed, feeling stupid that she was talking to a door.

The door opened again, as Betty boldly stepped outside her house "What do you want ?" she asked, surprising Veronica who oddly felt intimidated.

"You're not in a good mood." Veronica started small talk.

Betty huffed a short laugh. "You don't miss a thing."

"Listen, Betty I was wondering if you wanted to run lines again." Veronica asked, as she handed her the box. Betty looked it at, and decided not to accept it.

"Okay, but not with everyone else knowing. Right ?" Betty asked.

"Right, you know. Give them a surprise on the day."

"Like, we can be secret friends ?" Betty asked, smiling as she played dumb.

"Yeah, exactly. It's like you're reading my mind." Veronica said, smiling as well.

Betty nodded, "great! Well, maybe you can read mine ?" Betty asked, before her smile disappeared once again. Veronica feeling irritated by her stupidity on believing Betty had forgiven her so easily, sighed.

Betty turned to go back into her house, "Betty ! I can't just be friends with you."

The blonde stood at the door, "Veronica, I thought I saw something in you. Something good. But, I was very wrong." Betty said before finally closing the door. Veronica clicked her tongue in defeat as she walked down the steps of the porch.

"Dammit !" She screamed, as the door opened itself to reveal a pissed off Alice Cooper. "Sorry." Veronica mumbled, as she walked to her car and was driven back home.

Veronica stormed into the apartment, and chucked the box of cupcakes into the trash can. On the way back to her room, she contemplated before she went back to trash can, took the box and then proceeded to going to her room. Hermione knocked on her daughter's bedroom door to see how she was doing, only to find Veronica binge eating the cupcakes in frustration.

"Gosh, Ronnie did it go that bad ?"

"Yes !" Veronica said with her mouth full, frosting around the corner of her lips. Her mother flinched, as she was positive she spat some food out as she spoke. She swallowed before continuing, "she's so mad at me. But she's cute when she's mad, but so damn stubborn." Veronica sighed.

"That's what love does to you." Hermione smiled as she kissed the forehead of her daughter before leaving the room to give some time alone to Veronica.

* * *

A few weeks have flown by and Veronica and Betty were off speaking terms. Veronica would steal glances with Betty when they passed in the hallways, or when they were working on the Blue and Gold. Only to be bluntly ignored. Much to Veronica's dismay, she tried not to let it get to her. But during those weeks without talking to the girl, it strangely felt so abnormal to her.

She missed Betty. The lunches that Veronica spent with her friends were dull and boring. Everyone but Cheryl and Chuck would speak to her, and she was more than happy to ignore them drama meetings that continued on Thursdays were also awkward, and it only ever gave Veronica and Betty the chance to 'talk' when they had to act out the scenes they had together.

Josie would come to Veronica's to help her practice some lines, which Veronica gradually learned quickly. Although she wished that Betty would be helping her, she was thankful that she was able to ace her lines with the help of her favourite Pussycat.

"Ronnie, I think I might cry during the show." Josie joked, as they finished running lines for Teresa's final scene.

Veronica looked at her in confusion, "wait. You're coming to watch ?" She asked, already feeling stage fright.

"Of course. What type of friend would I be if I didn't go support this _rising_ star ?" Josie mocked, as Veronica rolled her eyes. "Cheryl will be there too." Josie said, and Veronica grew quiet. "She misses you, you know ?"

Veronica sighed, as she flipped through the script. "Josie, you weren't there. You should have seen her, what she said and revealed to Betty ? She had no right to do that." Veronica and Josie grew closer over the past few weeks as Veronica and Cheryl distanced themselves. During this time, Veronica opened up to Josie and let her know that she liked Betty as more than a friend. It was nice to have a fresh insight to her situation other than the advice of her mother and Smithers (which she doesn't mind either.)

"I know she didn't. And it sounds horrible, but it just sucks seeing you and Cheryl grow apart and I'm just sitting on the side lines." Josie huffed. Veronica knew it wasn't fair on the group and especially to Josie either.

"I'm sorry, Josie."

Josie only shrugged, "until you guys figure it out, you'll know where to find me." Josie said smiling. "Can I go home now ?" The girl whined like a five year old. Veronica chuckled.

"Yes, you drama queen." Veronica laughed. "Thank you so much, Josie. Ask Smithers to give you a ride if you need one." Josie gave Veronica a hug before leaving her alone in her room.

Before Veronica knew it, a month flew by and it was the day of their Spring Play and Ms Sparks was going out of her mind. Veronica tugged on the itchy collar of the dress of her costume. She waited on the side of the stage, watching the audience slowly grow larger and larger.

"Seriously, how many people even want to see this Spring Play ?" She muttered to herself as Ms Sparks pulled her over for a group huddle with the rest of the cast.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, I want you all to relax. Take four calming breathes before you get onto the stage. This is like any other play, and I know you all will do so well !" Ms Sparks said happily. Veronica looked at Betty who was standing there in a long dark cape with her hood on. She wore a bit more make up for tonight and it was the first time Veronica as seen her with her golden hair down.

After the pep talk and a short prayer (through the courtesy of Betty), the lights began to dim. Veronica looked out the curtain and saw her mother and Smithers seated in the crowd. But behind them was her group of friends, Cheryl included. "Showtime." She sighed before marking her cue and walked on stage.

* * *

"I thought you said we'd go to Paris together !" Ethel whined to Veronica, her character being Teresa's best friend in the play.

"I'm not going to sit on my keister and watch these fat cats get rich day by day, okay ?" Veronica bit back.

"That's it. We're through ! Go ahead and run your booze you big dope." Ethel shoulders Veronica, and Veronica holding back her temper surely wasn't acting at this point. "And I hope you drown in it." Ethel turns to leave the stage but Betty enters, all hooded and mysterious. "So, you must be the new girl she's hired. The singer ? You want advice about this one ?" Ethel gestures to Veronica. "Stay away. She's nothing but trouble and cheap spazz."

After the introduction of the 'Angel' the scene cuts forward to Teresa in plea for a miracle, talking to The Angel. "Look I'm not blaming you. I'm not asking for forgiveness either." Veronica sighs, "just did what I had to." At this moment, Betty removes her hood and cape to reveal herself wearing a long light, blue spaghetti strap dress. Her hair was curled, and it looked much longer than it usually did when she tied it in a ponytail.

Betty gave Veronica a small smile, and Veronica's breath hitched at the back of her throat. Betty put her cape down and circled Veronica to take a seat next to her, the distraction caused Veronica to almost forget her lines. "When you walked out of the rain and into my club, that wasn't a coincidence. Was it ?"

"Nothing's a coincidence." Betty spoke.

"Your face, you look so... familiar." Veronica spoke softly. "Like I've seen you in a dream."

"Tell me about this dream girl."

"I- I don't remember." Veronica was lost for words, as she tried to remember her lines, she stared into Betty's reassuring eyes as if they were practicing back in her living room. "All I know is... you're beautiful." Veronica spoke, the line clearly not in the script. A flash of realisation was seen in Betty's face as she knew Veronica spoke truth in the impromptu line.

Veronica looked behind the stage, to see Ms Sparks mouthing 'the song' and Veronica quickly remembered her lines. "The dream. Can you help me remember ? Will you sing for me ?"

The familiar notes to the song Betty played in the music room began to play, and Betty stood up to get ready to sing her song, Only Hope. Veronica watched and listened to Betty's voice fill the auditorium. She was completely in awe of the girl, as she sang so beautifully. It was in that moment that Veronica wasn't in denial anymore, she was falling for Betty Cooper. And she wasn't afraid to loose anything anymore.

Betty was going through her last chorus, and she was now sitting next to Veronica again with the spotlight on her as she sang. She kept her blue eyes on Veronica's mocha coloured ones, as she hummed the final notes with the piano as the song ended. Veronica couldn't help herself. Before she knew it, she was leaning in until her lips met Betty's warm ones in a soft kiss.

She leaned back, to see Betty's reaction. It was a cross between fear and surprise. All Veronica can do was focus on was Betty, as the audience applauded and curtains fell in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at school, Veronica felt all eyes on her as she entered the library. She knew Betty was around here. She always was, every time Veronica passed the library she'd see the blonde sitting at the same table, engrossed in a new book every week. She spotted Betty sitting at her usual table, and took a seat next to her, not sure if Betty will slam the door in her face again. Metaphorically.

"People can see." Betty said, without looking up from her book.

"So let them." Veronica stated firmly. "What are you reading ?"

Betty showed Veronica the cover. _To Kill A Mocking Bird._ "I'm reading all the books on Mr Rothman's list of contemporary authors."

"And how many books are there ?" Veronica asked.

"One hundred." _Jesus._ "But then there's his British list and European list." _Christ._

"Is this on your own list ?" Veronica asked, referring to Betty's list she briefly mentioned. "To read all these books ?" Betty only flipped onto the next page in response. "Betty. I'm trying here." Veronica spoke, calmly as Betty continued to read. "Maybe I miss spending time with you, and maybe you... inspire me."

At that Betty closed her book. "Sounds like bull." She said as she stood up.

"Which part ?" Veronica asked, seated at the table.

"All of it."

"Well, it's not !" Veronica defended as she stood up, earning a few hushes.

"Then prove it." Betty challenged, before leaving the library.

Veronica got up from her seat and chased after Betty into the quad where everyone was sitting at their tables. "Betty !" She called, only Betty was walking faster away from her.

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend, Lodge." Betty said back, as Veronica finally caught up to her (thankful that she wore flats that day.)

"I don't _want_ to be just your friend." Veronica reasoned.

"You don't know what you want." Betty said, rolling her eyes as they were walking to the parking lot.

"Neither do you. Maybe you're scared that someone actually wants to be with you."

Betty turned around, looking angry for the first time. "And why would I be afraid of that ?"

"Because then you wouldn't hide behind your books, or your telescope." Veronica said, as they stopped in the lot arguing. "Or Jughead." Betty scoffed. "No. You know the real reason why you're scared ? It's because... you want to be with me too." Veronica said boldly. She was half expecting Betty to laugh in her face, but she didn't. She stood there, a defensive hard look casted on her face. Like she's been caught. Betty left it at that as she got into her car, started the ignition and drove off.

* * *

Later that night, Betty was sitting out on her porch reading _To Kill A Mocking Bird_. She was waiting for dinner to be ready, not like she would eat much anyway. It was a nice night out, and she enjoyed peaceful nights like this. Just reading, while listening to the wind blow. So the last thing she expected was to see Veronica walk up her porch, a vase with a mixture of red and yellow roses in her hands.

"Hey." Veronica said, as Betty looked up from her book.

"Ronnie ?" Betty questioned, as Veronica smiled at the nickname.

"I got you something." Veronica said as she held the vase to her. "The yellow is for friendship."

"Thank you." Betty said as she accepted them. "And the red ?"

"I think we both know what that means." Veronica said smiling. "I'll see you at school."

"Okay." Betty smiled, as she watched Veronica walk off. She looked at the card that Veronica left for her.

 _Please forgive me, xoxo - V_

Betty couldn't help but smile as she began smelling the sweet scent of the flowers. Just as Veronica left, Alice came out to the porch and was surprised to see her daughter gifted with roses. Alice sighed, as she took a seat next to her daughter. Alice never really had the 'girlfriend-boyfriend' talk with Betty since no one has ever wooed her like this before.

"Betty." Alice began. Betty looked at her mother innocently. "Girls like that ..." Alice started of awkwardly. "They have expectations." Betty blinked at her mother's words, "the rules around here aren't going to change, sweetie."

"I know."

Alice ran her fingers through Betty's pony tail. "You might not care about what I'm saying, but you should care about what _you_ think."

"I think I want to be happy." Betty said. "Mum, it's just flowers."

"Red roses as well, Elizabeth." Alice corrected. "We all know what that means."

Betty nodded, "I'm going to wash up okay ?" the girl kissed her mother on the cheek before entering the house. Alice sat on the porch perplexed, as she huffed out an exhausted breath.

* * *

The following day, Betty held her lunch tray as she was walking to her usual table at lunch. Archie, Jughead and Kevin were waiting for her. She was feeling content, happier, lighter. As if a weight on her shoulders have been lifted off her back. Tension between her and Veronica was subsiding, and she was beginning to feel like things were slowly going back to being normal again. However, her trust in Veronica was still on the mend with Jughead's constant reminder of what had happened at the diner, but Betty wanted to see Veronica with a new pair of eyes.

She noticed the girl to be more compassionate and forgiving. Less judgemental and more understanding. And she couldn't help but feel warm whenever she and Veronica were in the same room.

"Betty ? Betty !" With her daydream interrupted, she turned around and was surprised to see Cheryl calling her name. Feeling a sense of suspicion from the girl, Betty cautiously greeted her.

"Hey Cheryl." Betty said warily.

Cheryl linked arms with Betty as if they were best friends since childhood and began walking together throughout the quad. "Look, I just want you to know that it's okay."

"What is ?" Betty asked, her head tilting like a confused puppy.

"You and Ronnie." Cheryl said. Then it clicked to Betty. Cheryl was giving Betty and Veronica her _blessing._

"Oh no, Veronica and I aren't-"

"No, no. Save it." Cheryl hushed the other girl. "Ronnie and I are over and I'm totally okay with you being with her. You guys make such a cute couple." Cheryl complimented, but Betty couldn't help the small smile creeping on her face at the word 'couple'.

"Hey Cheryl." Chuck greeted, a sinister smile on his face. "Look at this." He said, as he passed Cheryl his phone.

Cheryl's jaw dropped as she looked at Betty and back to the phone. Betty. unaware of what was on the phone, noticed every other student's phone would light up, buzz or _ding_ just before they'd look her way and snicker. Feeling overwhelmed from the unwanted attention, she turned to ask Cheryl what was going on when Cheryl was already holding the phone out for Betty to see.

"Is this you ?" Cheryl asked, innocently.

Betty looked at the phone and saw a photo of her, the night of the Spring Play. The school photographer captured a candid photo of her. Her hair down and light make up on, except all over her face was maple syrup.

"That's a sticky maple for you." Chuck sniggered, as he took the phone back.

Her breathing rate began to quicken, as she felt the eyes of the whole school staring at her. All she can hear was laughter as she began to hyperventilate, tears forming in her eyes. Just as she turned around to make a run for it, a pair of arms caught her and held her protectively. Betty buried herself into the crook of their neck, hugging them tightly. She inhaled and felt safe, knowing she could recognise that Chanel perfume anywhere.

"Hey, it's okay." Veronica spoke softly in Betty's ear. "I'll take care of it okay ?"

Betty nodded, as her tears began to fall. Archie stood behind them as he wrapped his arm around Betty and walked away from the commotion behind them.

Veronica, eyes burning with fire clenched her jaw as she snatched the phone out of Chuck's hand. She looked at the photo once and that was all it took for her to go into a _rage_. "You think this is funny, Chuck ?" She asked venomously.

The boy chuckled, as he took the phone away from her. "Hey, Ronnie. I didn't know your new missus was such a catch. To anyone, for that matter." He smirked. At that Veronica took his phone and threw it onto the floor, hard enough for the screen to shatter. Chuck looked at his broken phone and back to Veronica, only to be met by a cold, hard slap across his face.

"You hurt her again, and next time it'll be your bones shattered into pieces." Veronica threatened. She walked passed Cheryl, giving her a glare and shouldering her before she left the scene.

Veronica found Betty and Archie in the school's parking lot. Archie gave Veronica a nod, as he left the two alone. Veronica held Betty's face between her hands, feeling guilty and equally as hurt to see the girl so broken. She wiped Betty's tears away and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay ?" Betty only nodded, as Veronica wrapper her arms around her. "Let's go. I'll drive you home."

The ride back to Betty's was quiet, Veronica drove as calmly as she could; since she got her bad temper from her father. As they reached Betty's house, Veronica pulled up in their drive way.

Betty turned to face the girl, giving her a sad smile. "Thank you."

Veronica gave her a smile, "You're welcome."

Betty unbuckled her seatbelt but before she can open the door, Veronica stopped her. "Betty."

"Yes ?" The blonde asked, as she turned to face the girl.

"I- I was just wondering if... maybe you'd like to go out with me ? On Saturday night ?" Veronica asked, feeling her heart pumping.

"Oh... I can't. I'm sorry." Betty said, as Veronica felt a little disheartened.

"Sunday night ?" Veronica asked hopefully.

"No, Ronnie." Betty said, knowing Veronica's persistence. "I'm not allowed to date." Betty confirmed, as Veronica felt a more a ease as it wasn't a _complete_ rejection.

"Oh." Veronica said, shortly. "That's okay." She said, as Betty gave her an apologetic smile. The girl thanked Veronica again, before leaving the car and entered her home.

* * *

Veronica knew she had to approach the situation the old fashioned way. So that was why she was standing outside the Riverdale Register on that Saturday morning, prepared to ask Alice Cooper for permission to take her daughter out on a date. She opened the heavy glass door, not hard to find Alice's office a few meters away from the entrance. She walked up to the older Cooper who was typing away, glasses hanging on the tip off her nose.

"Hi, Mrs Cooper." Veronica greeted. Alice looked up from her glasses briefly to see Veronica standing there, she gestured to the seat in front of her desk as Veronica gracefully sat down.

"Veronica." She greeted, still typing away.

"Mrs Cooper, I wanted to ask you something." Veronica started. Noticing Alice still typing at her laptop, Veronica took this as her cue to continue. "I wanted to ask for your permission to take Betty out on a date tonight."

Alice sipped typing as she looked up at the girl. "I'm sorry Veronica, but that answer is a no."

"Please." Veronica begged, "I just want to fix things between us."

"Is that your only intention ?"

"No. I like your daughter Mrs Cooper, and I'm happy to stay friends with her if you don't approve of me." Veronica spoke honestly. "Please." She begged again, her brown eyes full of hope and desperation. Alice sighed deeply, before removing her glasses in contemplation.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can't believe you actually asked my mum for permission." Betty said, both surprised and shocked as she and Veronica were walking into the restaurant that following evening. Veronica smiled victoriously, proud; now that she felt that she can be seen with Betty and not feel ashamed of anything. Why _should_ she be ashamed ? She was spending a lovely evening with the most beautiful girl she'd laid her eyes on.

"It was really nothing. She was pretty much on board." Veronica shrugged off, as snipits of their conversation flashed into her mind.

 _"Where are you taking her ? Why the sudden interest ? What time will you take her home ? Actually, I'll answer that question. Does your mother know about this ?" Alice interrogated Veronica, as the smaller girl backed up against the chair in intimidation._

 _"I- uh, I don't-"_

 _"If you hurt one hair on my daughter's head..."_

 _"Mrs Cooper, I promise I'd never do something like that to her." Veronica swore, as she finally found words to speak._

 _Alice narrowed her eyes on the girl._ _"Ten o'clock."_

 _"I'm sorry ?"_

 _"I expect Betty to be home by ten. No later than that."_

The two sat at a table that Veronica had booked, right after Alice's permission. Betty looked around, worried that this was too expensive. "Hey, don't worry about it." Veronica spoke up, as if she was reading Betty's mind. "Order whatever you want."

* * *

"Dessert ?" The waiter asked, as he came around collecting their finished plates. Betty looked at Veronica with a hopeful smile, like a child who wanted to ask their parents to go to the ice cream truck.

Veronica giggled, "what's a dinner without dessert ?"

The two shared a chocolate souffle, thinking that it sweet enough for the both of them to share. "So, what was it like ? Back in New York ?" Betty asked.

Veronica swallowed her mouthful, feeling a sense of discomfort about this topic. "New York is... everything you imagined it to be. Have you ever been ?"

"No, just stayed in Riverdale my whole life." Betty said, as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Well, there's this park I used to go to after school there. Not Central Park, but this one particular park that seemed to be more... peaceful ? I don't know how to explain it, but it had wild flowers growing from the grass and you'd just sit there and feel like everything was okay." Betty looked into Veronica's eyes as she spoke, her chin in her hands. "I went there whenever... I felt lonely."

"Was that often ?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. It was." Veronica admitted, "My parents were always in and out. My so called friends in New York forgot about me the minute I told them I was moving, and now..." Betty's hand found itself on Veronica's comforting her as she squeezed her hand gently in reassurance.

"You don't have to feel alone anymore." Betty said, casting a smile to Veronica. Something inside of Betty told her to stop. Stop giving Veronica hopes, and that it can't happen because she knew she'll leave Veronica too. "Would you like to dance ?" Betty asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I don't dance." Veronica said quickly, as she looked at the dance floor.

"Neither do I, but no one _can't_ dance either." Betty said, as she urged Veronica. "Please ? For me ?"

Veronica reluctantly gave in and now found herself on the dance floor with Betty Cooper, not knowing where her hands should go or what step her foot should take next. Betty chuckled as she put Veronica's hands on her shoulders, seeing as though she was shorter than the blonde; while Betty rested her hands on Veronica's hips.

"Ow." Betty said in short pain, as Veronica accidentally stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry." Veronica apologised sheepishly.

"Well, you did warn me." Betty joked, easing Veronica a bit as they both opted to sway to the music.

"This list." Veronica brought up again, feeling curious. "What's it for again ?"

"My life." Betty reminded Veronica.

"What's number one ?" Veronica asked, as Betty bit her lip.

"To be married at the church my parents got married in." Betty answered, as Veronica nodded.

The music ended shortly after as the girls danced, much to Veronica's relief. "Want to get out of here ?" Veronica asked, as Betty nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

"Where are we ?" Betty asked confused, as Veronica held her hands and guided Betty.

"Just bare with me." Veronica laughed, as she stood in front of Betty. "Okay, put one foot there and the other there." Veronica pointed to the yellow line on the ground, as Betty followed Veronica's instructions. Betty looked up a the girl, who too was straddling the line.

"Mind telling me why we're doing this ?" Betty asked.

"Well, right now you're straddling the state line." Veronica explained. Betty looked at her still confused, so Veronica showed her the 'Now leaving Riverdale' sign. "Right now, you're in two places at once."

Betty's smile grew, not thinking Veronica would remember parts of her list. She laughed happily into the night, as she hugged Veronica tightly with pure happiness. Their next stop was in front of a dock to Sweet Water River, the two simply watching the scenery from Veronica's car as they listened to the car radio.

"Pick one." Veronica said, as she held up a sheet of tattoos she got from the glove compartment.

Betty took the sheet, as her eyes skimmed all the options on there. Roses, stars, hearts, butterflies. "This one." Betty pointed to the small butterfly tattoo.

"Good choice." Veronica cut out the piece and wet some tissue with some water from her water bottle she brought along. "Where do you want it ?" Veronica asked.

Betty thought for a while, before she lowered the sleeve of her cardigan and blouse to reveal her bare shoulder. "Here." She pointed to her shoulder blade.

Veronica's eyes roamed Betty's exposed shoulder, before placing the tattoo onto her shoulder blade and dabbed the wet tissue onto it, for it to imprint onto Betty's creamy skin. After a few seconds she removed the paper to reveal Betty's new tattoo, before gently blowing on it to dry. Betty smiled at Veronica as she saw the little butterfly on her shoulder, and can't help but feel little butterflies in her stomach as well.

The two decided to walk along the dock to get some fresh air, both hand in hand on their stroll. "I wonder what it's like to see places like this, and have these special moments and _not_ believe." Betty said astounded.

"You're lucky to be so sure." Veronica joked.

Betty stood at the edge of the dock and smiled as the breeze greeted her, letting her golden waves dance in the wind. "It's like the wind, I can't see it but I can feel it." Betty sighed as she closed her eyes to enjoy the breeze.

"What do you feel ?" Veronica spoke from behind her.

"Wonder, beauty and joy." Betty paused a bit. "Love." Veronica stared at the girl, with nothing _but_ love at this moment. Betty turned around to face Veronica. "I feel almost everything."

Veronica stepped closer to Betty, cupping the blonde's face. "I might kiss you." Veronica admitted, searching and getting lost in Betty's blue eyes.

"I might be bad at it." Betty whispered. Veronica chuckled at that before leaning in, having to tip toe for a brief moment before Betty leaned down. Betty was the first to pull away, as a sense of guilt began to flood her mind.

"Betty." Veronica said, as Betty's eyes locked to Veronica's giving her her attention. Veronica bit her lip before saying those three little words, "I love you."

Betty stayed silent, her eyes looked sad for a moment before she spoke. "I told you not to fall in love with me."

Veronica shook her head, before placing another kiss on Betty's lips before kissing her cheek. "It wasn't possible."


	10. Chapter 10

Veronica and Betty held each other's hand, as they entered Riverdale High that Monday morning. Both Betty and Veronica knew they were making themselves public and they could no longer careless of what others had to say. As they were walking through the school's entrance, Reggie caught the sight of the new couple and pointed at them. Cheryl and the rest of the group, turned their attention towards Veronica and were all shocked and confused.

But Veronica held her head up high, as Betty squeezed Veronica's hand. As the pair walked past, Valerie came up to Josie and Cheryl holding up the school newspaper.

"You guys won't believe what Veronica published." Cheryl snatched the paper out of her hands and read the headliner.

 _River Vixen's Exposed._ In it, it was an article of complete criticism towards Cheryl and how she managed the squad. She knew Veronica wouldn't get into trouble since it was published, approved and merely 'educating students.' Cheryl huffed out in anger when she scrunched the paper, as the dreadful feeling of defeat sinked into her stomach.

* * *

The following night, Veronica walked Betty to her door after seeing a movie together. Smiling, she quickly placed a kiss onto Betty's lips.

"I love your hair down like this." Veronica mumbled against Betty's lips. At the exact moment they pulled away, Alice opened the door.

"It's time to say goodnight. Betty, say thank you to Veronica." Alice said sternly.

"Goodnight, Betty." Veronica said, still having a shy smile on her face.

"Thank you for tonight, Ronnie. I'll see you tomorrow." Betty smiled back.

"Goodnight, Mrs Cooper." Veronica said, as Alice only nodded. Once left alone, Alice turned to face her daughter.

Alice looked down at Betty."Elizabeth, your behaviour is getting out of hand. You're acting like you're-"

"In love ?" Betty cut her mother off.

Alice stayed silent, but her facial expression still remained cold. "Betty, you're a child. You don't know what love is."

"Mum." Betty smiled reassuringly, but Alice wasn't falling for it. "I'm not a child."

"Then stop acting like one !" Alice scolded.

Betty's face turned serious. "I love her."

"Then be fair to her, Elizabeth. Before things get worse." Alice warned, before walking back into the house. Betty looked back into the direction of where Veronica's car once was before she drove off, feeling sadness as the truth in her mother's words stayed in her mind.

* * *

The night was cold, as the two were in the cemetery. Betty had told her mother that she wanted to see the stars tonight and she'll be home by eight. Although, that wasn't a complete lie, she smiled mischievously as she met up with Veronica. The smaller girl was laying out a blanket in front of her, while Betty was adjusting the knobs on her telescope.

"What do you want to see tonight ?" Betty asked.

Veronica looked up from laying out the blanket. "How about... Pluto ?"

"Uh, Pluto isn't visible until a few minutes before the sun rises." Betty said.

"Right." Veronica said, as if she knew. "In that case, I have some hot coffee if we want to wait it out to see it ?" Veronica smirked knowing Alice would have her head if Betty didn't return home. "And an extra blanket." She added.

Veronica stood up and walked over to Betty, kissing her on the cheek as she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her cape. "If you can't find Pluto... Then can you try and locate this star ?"

"Sure." The blonde took the paper, as smoothed it out before looking into the telescope to locate the star. "Why am I finding this star ?" Betty asked, her focus on the telescope as she looked into the vast, night sky.

"Because I had it named after you." Veronica admitted. Betty looked up from her telescope, as she watched Veronica pull out a scrolled piece of paper from it's tubular casing. "It's official. From the International Star Registry." Veronica held up the document as Betty came over to take a look at it, her eyes tearing up in joy.

"Ronnie..." Betty said in awe. "Thank you." Veronica only smiled, before Betty leaned in for a kiss. "I love you." Betty whispered.

"I love you too." Veronica kissed Betty's cheek before taking a seat on the blanket and gestured for Betty to join her.

Betty sat next to Veronica and smiled with contentment, as she felt warmth radiate around her. Not from the blanket, or the hot thermo. But from simply being in Veronica's presence. "How did I get so lucky, to have met you ?"

Veronica snuggled into her side, noticing her skinnier frame. Betty placed a kiss on her forehead as she did so. "It was fate." Veronica replied.

* * *

That Friday night, after a week of school, Betty and Veronica decided to go around town. The pair ran into some of Veronica's old friend who simply looked embarrassed to see Veronica with Betty. But all Veronica could do was glare at the girls before they walked off.

"They don't have anything better to do with their lives, don't they ?" Veronica said lightheartedly when Betty only stared ahead in response. "Speaking of lives, what do you want to do with yours after high school ?"

"Nothing." Betty replied shortly, as they now entered an empty alley.

Veronica looked at the girl in confusion,"nothing ? Not even college ?"

Betty shook her head no.

"Well, what are you going to do ?" Veronica asked. Betty turned and stood in front of Veronica, her eyes rimmed in red as tears were beginning to form.

"I'm sick." Betty said.

"Are you feeling alright ? I'll take you home-"

"No, Ronnie." Betty sighed in frustration. "I'm sick." She repeated the words more slowly. "I have leukaemia."

Veronica's initial reaction was to laugh, and so she did. The smaller girl shook her head no when Betty wasn't laughing with her as she began to fall into denial. "No, you're not sick, Betty. You're perfect."

Betty shook her head, as she hated the word 'perfect.' Tears were now streaming down the girl's eyes as she explained to Veronica her condition. "I found out two years ago, and I stopped responding to treatments."

Veronica took in the words as she was met with the harsh reality of Betty _dying._ It all made sense to her now. The list, Betty's low appetite, not participating in PE classes and how skinny she's gotten. "Why didn't you tell me ?" Veronica asked, feeling betrayed.

"The doctor told me to live my life as normal as possible." Betty reasoned with her, "I didn't want people to be weird around me, or treat me differently like I'm made of glass."

"Including me ?" Veronica snapped, letting her anger overshadow her sadness and awaiting tears.

"Especially you !" Betty said, sobbing now. "You know, I was getting along with everything just fine. I accepted it, and then you came into my life !" Betty wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan before she ran off down the alley.

Veronica watched her go and for the first time in a long time, she felt lonely again. The raven haired girl clutched her pearls, as tears began to fill her eyes before breaking down into sobs.

* * *

 _Thank you so much for your reviews so far. Keep them coming ! I hated writing this chapter... But fluff is yet to come !_


	11. Chapter 11

Veronica called Alice to see if Betty got home safely since she didn't chase after her. When she was met with a more concerned tone of voice, Veronica assumed she knew that Betty had told her about her sickness and felt empathy for her.

"Mrs Cooper ?" Veronica sniffled into the phone, as it was answered on the first ring.

 _"Veronica."_ Alice's voice came through, sounding concerned.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if Betty got home safely." Veronica said, trying to keep herself from sobbing.

 _"She's home now, sweetie."_ Alice answered, and Veronica nodded in relief even though Alice couldn't see it. _"Are you home now ?"_

"No, I- I think I just need some time." Veronica said into the phone.

 _"Veronica, I'm sorry."_ Alice apologised.

Alice may not have had the best start with Veronica, but she was slowly accepting the fact that she brought Betty more happiness than anyone else outside of her family could bring her. If Veronica Lodge was the girl to make Betty's life more _normal_ , then so be it. Now, she was looking at Veronica with new eyes, and she can see a change in both her and Betty.

"Me too." Veronica said, before hanging up the phone. Veronica took out her keys as she came to her car and started to drive back home. She parker her car lazily, as she got out and rushed into the apartment.

"Mum ?" Veronica called, her eye's starting to pool again. "Mum !"

"Mija, what's wrong ?" Hermione asked, as she came out of her room. Veronica hugged her mother tightly, as she began sobbing into her mother's chest.

"It's Betty." Veronica said in between sobs. "She's dying."

Hermione took in her daughter words and felt the pain her daughter was feeling. It was a confronting thing to know about your girlfriend, especially at this young age. "Shh... Ronnie, it'll be okay."

Veronica shook her head, "it's _not_ going to be okay." Veronica said, as she looked up at her mother with teary eyes. "She's going to leave me. Mum, what do I do ?"

Hermione patted her daughter's hair and kissed her on her forehead. "You love her, Veronica."

"Can't you or daddy help her ?" Veronica pleaded. "We have all this money, can't we just save her ?"

Hermione looked at her daughter with sad eyes, "if she's stopped responding to treatment, we can't do anything."

Veronica ran into her room, and she quickly pulled out her phone to dial the number to the prison in which her father was incarcerated in Montreal. "This is Veronica Lodge, I'm calling to speak to my father, Hiram Lodge." Veronica said, calming herself as she was put on hold.

 _"Veronica."_

"Dad, I need your help. Please."

 _"What's wrong ?"_

"My girlfriend, Betty. She's sick and I need you to help her." Veronica heard her father sigh on the other line.

 _"Ronnie, I can't help you."_ Hiram said, as Veronica felt a surge of anger. He was a filthy businessman that Veronica knew he had the power to make anything happen beyond bars, so why couldn't he help his own daughter ?

"You can't ? Or you won't ?" Veronica asked, when Hiram didn't answer she shook her head and ended the call. Without having a second thought, she reached for pearl necklace and ripped it off her neck.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Veronica was at Sweet Water River. She hasn't spoken to Betty or anyone since last night and she found herself by the river's edge. Thinking, how this is where it all started. How if she hadn't cause Polly's accident, she would never have the chance know Elizabeth Cooper. And she would never had the chance to fall in love with her.

Footsteps were heard behind her, as Josie stood next to her and watched the ripples of the lake go by. "Hey, Ronnie. Your mum called me." Veronica only stared out at the lake. "Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about ?" Veronica asked, feeling exhausted from crying it all out the night before.

"You... and Betty." Josie sighed.

"She's the best person I've ever known." Veronica said, finally looking at Josie. "When I met her, I thought we'd only cross paths as strangers. But she came into my life, changed it, and it was like... destiny. We were meant to be. And now..."

Josie nodded, as she put her arm around Veronica in comfort. "I didn't understand anything about her, and I'm sorry Veronica."

"It's okay, Josie." Veronica said, as she hugged the girl tightly. "I- I need to go." Veronica said, as Josie nodded seeing as though Veronica wanted to be left alone. However, Veronica found herself walking down Betty's street.

She knocked on the door, but when no one answered she found Alice walking up to her house. "Veronica."

Veronica looked at the older woman, "I'm not going anywhere and I'm not leaving her." Veronica stated. "Please, tell Betty that." She said as Alice nodded, before she went on her way.

* * *

Reading _To Kill A Mocking Bird_ was the last book she expected to read leisurely on a Sunday morning. But alas, Veronica was sitting on the couch reading the book when the doorbell rang. She stopped reading and opened the door, surprised to see Betty standing there.

"I'm sorry." Betty started off. Veronica didn't know what to say, but held the door wider for her to enter. "I should have told you sooner."

"No, I- I made you do too many things. I moved so fast-"

"No, no. Ronnie. If anything, you kept me healthy longer." Betty stopped Veronica's excuses. There was a moment of silence, before Veronica asked her question.

"Are you scared ?" Her voice shaky.

Betty put on a small smile, "to death." She replied. Veronica looked away, feeling emotional again. Betty walked up to her, "hey. Lighten up." She joked.

"It's not funny." Veronica replied, as Betty took in Veronica's seriousness.

Betty closed her eyes and kissed Veronica's forehead. "I'm scared of not being with you." Betty whispered.

"Betty, that'll never happen." Veronica said earnestly, as she hugged Betty tightly, as if she were to disappear right then and there.

Veronica and Betty spent the next couple of weeks together as normal and carefree as they can. Together, Veronica would help Betty accomplish her bucket list as much as she could. Last Friday, the two were in The Andrew's construction site, smashing the car window of an old beat up car that needed to be demolished. All this was done without Fred Andrews knowing of course, since Veronica wanted Betty to feel the sense of rebellion.

Feeling as though Veronica could do more for Betty, she decided to spend the afternoon to give her a surprise. After their lunch at Pop's, they sat in the back seat of the limousine, as Smithers drove them to their next destination.

Betty frowned, as the car continued to drive and past her street. "Ronnie, where are we going ?"

Veronica smiled, "you'll see."

"And what's with the extra take out burger ?" Betty questioned.

Veronica laughed at the question, "oh trust me, Betty. You'll know why."

Not long after, Smithers parked the car outside of Riverdale's hospital. Betty noticed where they were and gave Veronica a look that had her eyes twinkling. "Ready to visit your sister ?"

The two arrived at Polly's room, fortunately during lunch. Looking inside the room, the girls saw Polly playing the terrible hospital they had provided for her. "Luckily, we bought that take out from Pop's." Betty announced from the door.

Polly snapped her head up to see her sister standing there with a knowing smile, while Veronica stood there holding the take out bag. "Betty ! Veronica ? You're here ?" Polly asked, more excited than embarrassed. She could never be mad at her sister for visiting her, and she'd grown to be quite lonely since Veronica's visit. "And you bought Pop's ! Oh my God, you're literally the best."

Betty laughed with her sister, "you can thank Ronnie for that. It's good to see you so well, Polly." Betty said, as she went up to her sister and hugged her.

It was true. Polly looked much better since Veronica saw her last. Her bruises were no longer a dark bluish-purple, but more so a lighter green, as it was fading into Polly's fair skin. Her plaster cast was no longer on her arm as there was a simple sling, and her cuts were now merely small scars.

"Nice to see you again, Polly." Veronica smiled, as she gave the girl the take out bag.

"Thank you, Veronica." Polly said, gratefully as she began to down the meal.

Betty, Veronica and Polly spent a few hours talking about how things were at home and school. Mostly, just gossip really, to make Polly feel more sane and connected to the world beyond the hospital walls.

"Okay, spill." Polly said finally, as Betty and Veronica's giggled died down from an inside joke.

"What are you talking about ?" Betty asked, trying to act dumb.

Polly rolled her eyes, "Betty I think we've established this since I was ten, that I'm a much better liar than you." Polly said, as Veronica stifled her laugh.

"Okay, fine." Betty surrendered, before she slowly moved her hand and interlocked her finger's with Veronica's.

Polly squealed with excitement at the couple sitting on her hospital bed. "Oh my Gosh ! I knew it ! You guys are so adorable together !" Polly cooed, as Veronica smiled happily before she brought their hands up to her mouth to give Betty's hand a kiss. "You have my blessing." Polly said with admiration.

"Thank you, Polly." Veronica said as she bowed her head honourably.

Hours passed, and unfortunately, visiting hours were over. Betty and Veronica bid Polly goodbye, as Betty hugged and kissed her sister on the cheek before leaving. They were walking to the car hand in hand in comfortable silence. When they reached the car, Betty cupped Veronica's face and kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for ?" Veronica asked, smirking.

"You know why." Betty smiled, as Veronica opened the door for them.


	12. Chapter 12

As time went by, Veronica wanted to continue to do something more for Betty. More surprises. And so, she enlisted the help of Archie Andrews. From his access to the right supplies, she was now able to build Betty a larger, more advanced telescope. And so, Archie and Veronica were planning the right measurements, tools and supplies needed for the project at the Andrew's construction site. They had blueprints laid out in front of them, lists on what was needed and a schedule for what was needed to be built and when.

"So, the other night a car was smashed at our site." Archie brought up as he arched his brow, already knowing it was Veronica's doing.

Veronica laughed nervously, "what ? Really ? I wonder who could've..." Despite all the damage Veronica has done to the Andrew's construction site, she knew that her wealth was more than enough to get her out of trouble and cover the costs of the damage. Much, to her mother's annoyance.

Archie rolled his eyes at the girl who just laughed sheepishly, "it's okay Ronnie. I know it was for Betty, although... why would she want to smash a car window ?" He said in confusion, shaking his head. "I wonder what you girls get up to sometimes." He commented chuckling.

"Thanks... Archikens." Veronica said, confused at Archie's last question. Didn't he know ?

"Remind me what we're building again ?" Archie asked, as he looked at the plans.

"A telescope for Betty." Veronica said as she wiped her hands on her jeans. Yes, Veronica Lodge owned a pair of jeans. "She made one when she was twelve, but I want to make her a better one so she can see that Meteor shower or something."

"Aren't you the romantic ?" Archie joked. "She's talking about the Orionid shower." Archie said, as he walked over to the cylindrical tube on the ground to pick it up. "Betty, Jughead and I used to watch it when we were kids."

Just as they were talking, Jughead emerged from the trailer where Fred's office was. "Here to help." He announced, as he came over to help Archie carry the cylindrical tube.

"Jughead. What a surprise." Veronica said, genuinely surprised that the boy was helping her. Archie laughed at Veronica's awkwardness.

"I'm going to get some drinks from the cooler." He said, before leaving the two alone.

Jughead stood there, minding his own business which made Veronica feel even more out of place at how casual he was acting. Like he was expecting her to break the ice. "Jughead, I know you don't like me so, why are you helping me ?"

"I don't hate you, Veronica." Jughead stated.

"You don't ?" Veronica deadpanned, unconvinced.

Jughead sighed, "okay I _did._ But, you being with Betty... she's a lot more happier now and that's all I could ever want for her."

"You knew... About her being sick." Veronica stated, feeling as though she shouldn't be surprised since he was so overprotective. "But, Archie ?"

Jughead shook his head. "When Archie grew apart from us, I stuck around long enough for Betty to tell me she was sick. She wanted to tell Archie but she knew that if she did, he'd do anything he could to help her. Even stopping his chances at a scholarship, and she didn't want that."

Veronica stared at Jughead as he began to open up to her, feeling a sense of contentment to finally get to know more about her girlfriend's best friend. She also fell more in love with Betty everyday, and more now that she knew how selfless she could be. "Archie and I may not come off as 'bros' since we split up, but his family has been there for me when my dad went off the tracks." He said, not wanting to delve into his family history. "I stay with the Andrews and help them out when I can. And now, I want to help you."

Veronica smiled, "thank you Jughead."

Jughead actually smiled back at her, "call me Juggie."

Archie came back with three bottles of water, and handed it to them. "I know we've barely done anything, but standing in this heat really gets your sweat going."

Veronica only faked a smile as she turned to look at Jughead. He stared at her with a look that told her to not say anything about Betty. So instead, she opened the bottle and took a swing.

A few weeks went by, as Archie, Jughead and Veronica agreed to meet up after school on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays to work on the telescope without Betty knowing. Of course, Veronica tried a white lie to Betty saying that she and the boys had an assignment to work on. However, Betty was very much suspicious of this odd team working together, but she let it go.

Betty and Veronica sat in Betty's backyard, simply enjoying a Wednesday afternoon together by catching up on some homework. "Betty ?" Veronica asked, as Betty looked up. "Do you want to go to New York ?"

The blonde gave her a skeptic laugh, "Ronnie as much as I'd love to go, we're still in the middle of the school semester."

"I know but, just for the weekend maybe ? You've always been cooped up here in Riverdale. Hell, I'm sure straddling the state line was the closest you got to somewhere other than this town."

"Veronica, if my mum lets then I'd go but I doubt it." Betty reasoned.

"Come on, who can resist Veronica Lodge's charm ?" Veronica smirked.

* * *

"Absolutely not." Hermione and Alice said in unison.

"What !? Why not ?" Veronica exclaimed, as Alice and Hermione was standing in front of their daughters who were seated on the couch together.

"Ronnie, as a mothers we're not going to let our two teenage daughters wonder off in New York for a weekend alone." Hermione reasoned.

"But Smithers will be there !" Veronica said stubbornly, her inner diva beginning to show. "Right Smithers ?"

"Do I really have a choice ?" The man deadpanned, as he sat on the comforter.

"Touché." Veronica said with a nod.

"Why... don't we all go ?" Betty spoke up. "If you guys come with us, can the trip happen ? It'll only be for a weekend."

Veronica didn't mind the suggestion at all, and nodded at her mum. The two older woman looked at their puppy eyed daughters and sighed. "Start packing ladies." Alice said with a growing smile, as the girls excitedly hugged their mums and said their repeated 'thank yous.'

The following weekend, Smithers had the women and two girls in the limousine already packed with their luggage and ready to leave the town of Riverdale for forty eight hours.

"Are you excited ?" Veronica asked.

"Definitely. Is this too much ?" Betty asked. "I feel like this was an unintentional surprise." Betty said with an arched brow.

"Well, to answer your question no, this isn't too much. Secondly, it was a suggestion that I assumed we'd be able to go to New York on our own, but who are we kidding." Veronica joked as she gestured to their mothers.

"Excuse me ?" Alice said in mock offence, as Hermione laughed with the girls.

After what seemed to be hours on end, they finally arrived in New York. The city was just as Veronica had remembered, as it was bustling with people while yellow taxis were seen all around them on the road.

"Whoa." Betty said in awe as she looked up at the skyscrapers. "You lived here ?" Betty asked in shock, her eyes wide.

Veronica smiled nostalgically, as she pointed to a particular building. "There." Betty looked to see on of the tallest buildings, that had a grand sign that read out 'Lodge Hotel.' However, the building had a few cranes around it.

"Are we staying there ?" Betty asked Veronica, only for Hermione to answer the question.

"We're staying with a friend, sweetie. That building is no longer ours." Hermione explained, not wanting to get into further detail of her husband's crimes. The answer then explained to Betty why the cranes were there, as they were taking down the sign.

* * *

 **Archie:** How's New York ?

 **Veronica:** Just as I remembered it. How's the telescope going ? Sorry I'm not there

 **Archie:** I hit my head on the tube thingy if you're wondering how it's going

 **Jughead:** What a shame

Veronica laughed at Jughead's sarcastic remark. "Who are you texting ?" Betty asked.

"Archie and Jughead." Veronica said as she put her phone away. She sighed in contentment as she leaned her head back to absorb the warmth of the sun. The two were seated the middle of the field of flowers, at the park in which Veronica described to Betty a long time ago.

To Betty, it was more beautiful than she could have imagined from what Veronica had described it to be. Their mothers, (ironically) were more excited to be in New York more than their own daughters, as they began their shopping spree; while Betty and Veronica enjoyed a day to themselves in the park.

They settled into the hospitality of Anette, Smithers wife. She lived in the city working in an office job while Smithers was under Hermione's service as their chaperone. She and Smithers lived in an apartment of their own and was more than happy to cater to the Lodge and Coopers.

"It still strikes me as odd, now that you three are working together." Betty said narrowing her eyes playfully. "Are you hiding something from me ?"

"Why ? Is there something I should be hiding ?" Veronica said mysteriously.

Betty rolled her eyes as she brought Veronica to lie down together on the grass and cloud gazed. "You're right. It's so peaceful."

Veronica hummed in agreement. "This is the only thing I miss about New York."

"Are you sure this is the only thing ?"

"Okay, maybe the Oroton store down the block was nice too." Veronica laughed. Betty giggled with her, until her laughs turned into coughs. Veronica sat up with worry as she helped Betty by rubbing her back.

"Are you alright Betty ? Need some water ?" Veronica asked, trying not to baby Betty and show her concern too much, since she wanted Betty to feel as normal as possible and not smothered.

"I'm fine." Betty said with a weak smile, as her coughs subsided. "Thank you."

Veronica only kissed her forehead, as she picked up a daffodil and put it behind Betty's ear. She admired the bright yellow colour of the flower compliment Betty's blonde hair. "For hope."

* * *

 _Cute Veronica and Jughead moment, and a trip to New York (not in the original movie/book but, why not for the fluff ?)_


	13. Chapter 13

The weekend in New York flew by in an instant. Veronica took it upon herself to give Betty the best tour she could possible give to the girl. They bought back souvenirs for the boys, seeing as though Veronica's shift in friends changed from her previous ones to Betty's. Which they all didn't mind, of course.

Veronica took Betty to her favourite cafe, showed her the famous New York bakery that Veronica gets her 'right cupcakes' from. She also took Betty to climb inside the Statue of Liberty and venture Central Park. It was a weekend she wanted Betty to remember, and Betty knew she would never forget it.

They returned home, and settled back into their quaint lives in Riverdale on that Sunday. Now, it was a Thursday afternoon, and Archie was helping her load the telescope onto the truck to take it to Betty's. Yes, the blonde eventually found out about Veronica's 'project.' Betty insisted that they'd get it finished at her house, so it wouldn't be difficult to transport it to her place, considering its large size. The girl was adjusting the eye piece when a familiar car rolled up the site. Archie and Veronica looked at one another, as the car parked itself and Chuck stepped out.

"Hey." He said to the two. It's been a long time since the last time she spoke to Chuck, and from what she can remember, it wasn't even a conversation. Just a slap across the face and a nasty threat.

"Hey, Chuck." Archie greeted, seeing as though Veronica was a little stubborn to acknowledge the boy. "I'll leave you two alone." The footballer said, as he took off his construction gloves and walked to the trailer.

Chuck pointed to the telescope. "What are you building ?"

"Does it matter ?" Veronica asked, silencing Chuck.

He stood there, thinking about what to say as his eyes averted to the ground. "Telescope ?" Veronica nodded, as she lifted the heavy materials, although she underestimated the weight of it. "Let me help." Chuck said when he saw her struggling. He effortlessly lifted the heavy materials onto the truck for the smaller girl.

"Chuck, why are you here ?" Veronica asked, as she closed the trunk.

"I'm sorry, Ronnie." Chuck apologised, "it's cool if you want me to leave, but I just wanted you to know." He said with a nod.

Veronica nodded back at him, as Chuck took it as his cue to leave when she didn't say anything. She sighed, as she watched Chuck's car leave the construction site. Archie and Jughead came back shortly after.

"Hey, when did you get here ?" Veronica asked Jughead.

"Just now." The writer shrugged.

"You okay, Ronnie ?" Archie asked, wondering how the talk with Chuck went.

"Let's just get this finished at Betty's." Veronica smiled, wanting to get her mind off of Chuck.

Veronica and Archie arrived at the Cooper's house, with Alice expecting the two as Betty told her mother about them coming to finish off the telescope at their house. Although what Veronica did _not_ expect was to see Polly sitting at the porch, smiling as she and the boys arrived.

"Polly !" Veronica gasped as she hugged the girl, "you're out of the hospital ? Since when ?"

"Yesterday, I surprised Betty when she came home after school and I wanted to surprise you too." The blonde said, smiling happily.

"Well, consider me surprised." Veronica laughed.

"Hey, Veronica." Alice greeted as she gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. "How's the telescope going ? I appreciate you doing this for Betty."

Veronica beamed, "it's almost done ! I promise it won't be too long before it's finished."

"Take all the time you need." Betty's voice was heard, as she opened the front door. "Did you really think you can keep _that_ a secret from me ?"Betty asked as she gestured towards the telescope that Archie and Jughead was wheeling in.

"We all know it's because you never let things go, Betts." Jughead called over.

The girls laughed as Veronica scratched the back of her neck, "well... it was worth a shot. Can't a girl surprise her girlfriend ?" Veronica asked, as Betty came over to kiss her.

"Don't forget I'm still here, Betty." Alice joked, as they pulled away. "Lets go inside and let Ronnie and the boys work on the telescope." She suggested, as she and Polly went back inside the house.

"Come in, if you need anything ?" Betty asked.

"Of course." Veronica smiled, as she kissed Betty again before meeting up with Archie and Jughead in the backyard.

* * *

A couple of days have passed and Veronica has been at Betty's house since that Thursday afternoon working on the telescope. It was a Saturday morning, when Betty woke up to the sound of hammering outside her window.

Feeling a little light headed, she got out of bed and saw Veronica in her backyard working on the telescope when she pulled back her curtains. "She's out there bright an early, huh ?" Alice asked with a chuckle.

Betty went to chuckle with her, but her smile disappeared as her knees gave in. "Betty ?" Alice asked. She rushed to her daughter and caught her before she fell onto the floor.

"Oh my God, Betty !" Polly exclaimed as she rushed to her mother's side. "What happened ?" She asked frantically as Hal rushed into the room.

"Call 911, Polly." Alice ordered, as calm as possible. "She collapsed."

* * *

Veronica sat by Betty's bedside table, holding onto her hand with her eyes red and puffy as she waited for Betty to wake up. Alice and Hal was outside talking to some of the doctors explaining what had happened and her condition.

Minutes turned into hours, as dawn turned into dusk. Veronica, still seated by Betty's side, had fallen asleep uncomfortably on the side of the hospital bed for the night.

The next day, Hal came to the hospital, and looked in the glass door to find Veronica still there since last night. He had known about Betty and Veronica's relationship, however being cooped up in work, Hal never had much time with his family; let alone to get to know Veronica Lodge.

He initially had the first assumptions of Veronica as a spoilt, rich girl from New York. But as time went by, his growing acceptance of the girl emerged as Alice gradually accepted the fact that Veronica had pure intentions of being with Betty.

Hal saw Veronica in his home briefly from time to time, but during those moments, he noticed their relationship and how it impacted Betty so much. He opened the door and gently woke up Veronica, who simply nodded as she knew he wanted to be left alone with Betty.

Betty fluttered her eyes open, as she saw her dad sitting in the chair opposite her. "Hey, Daddy."

Hal's eyes teared up on hearing how weak Betty sounded. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Ronnie ?"

"She's outside. She's been here all night, that girl. She's a good one." Hal commented, as he looked out the door to see Veronica getting a coffee. He turned back to Betty and held her hand, as his lips began to tremble.

"Why so serious ?" She asked, always finding a way to lighten up the atmosphere.

Hal let out a forced laugh as he kissed his daughter's hand. "Remember when you were five ? And you said you hated gravity ? I didn't even know a five year old like you would know the term." Betty smiled at that."You climbed up the roof because you wanted to jump off and fly." Hal recounted as Betty giggled.

"I was so angry at you." Betty whispered. "For making me come down."

"Honey, I kept you close because I wanted to keep you for longer." Hal said earnestly.

"I love you so much." Betty said, as Hal broke down into tears.

Veronica knocked on the door, both hands occupied with a cup of coffee. Hal looked up, when Veronica walked over to him to give him the cup of coffee. He took the coffee, put it down on the table and gave Veronica a hug.

Betty smiled weakly at the sight, as Veronica was quite surprised at the gesture herself, before she brought her arms around the man and hugged him too. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear, knowing it wasn't just a thanks for the coffee, but for being there for his daughter. He took the coffee and left the room so he could talk to one of the doctors.

Veronica sat by Betty's side and gave her a sad smile. "Hey."

"Hi." Betty smiled.

"You gave me one hell of a scare, Betty boo." Veronica chuckled, knowing Betty didn't like tears to be shed around her.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything, Lodge." Betty said softly.

"I'm afraid to loose you." Veronica spoke just as softly, her emotions getting the best of her.

Betty for the first time in a long time, began tearing up herself. She's adapted to her family shedding their tears for her. However seeing Veronica, her first girlfriend, to be so hurt and broken by Betty's state of health, triggered her emotions. "I'll always be with you." Betty said, sniffling. Veronica gave Betty a kiss on her forehead, as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Betty was expected to be admitted in the hospital for a while until she was strong enough to return home. The doctors predicted two weeks to a month. That was until Veronica was met with the young journalist being wheeled out of her hospital room in a wheel chair.

Veronica frowned in confusion at the sight. Before she could ask 'what's going on?' Betty smiled gracefully and squeezed her arm as she was wheeled out of the room. "Please tell your father I owe him all my thanks." The blonde said, passing the Latina.

"Hal, what is she talking about ?" Veronica asked the older Cooper who smiled warmly.

"There was an anonymous tip who offered to cover for private home care. She can be home with us now." A short pause. "We didn't know who'd be kind enough, until it all clicked. Your father's a good man, Veronica." The man gave Veronica a squeeze to the arm, much like his daughter, as he walked off to sign Betty out of the hospital.

* * *

That night, Veronica found herself in her room, after allowing Betty to resettle back into her home with a few medical adjustments:

 _"And click this button whenever you need me Betty."_

 _"Yes, mum. I got it, the big red one."_

 _"Yes. The big red one." Alice sighed in relief._

 _"Why can't I just call you on my phone ?"_

 _Alice almost looked offended. "Because, Elizabeth Cooper, what if your phone is too far to reach ? Or out of battery ?"_

 _Veronica gave Betty a sheepish smile at Alice's lecturing, only to have her girlfriend puff out a sigh. "Come by later ?" Betty asked, implying that Veronica can leave so she wouldn't have to hear Alice's lecturing._

 _"Of course." The brunette promised as she kissed Betty on the forehead._

The phone range three times before Veronica spoke. "This is Veronica Lodge, I'm calling to speak to my father Hiram Lodge."

The automated and recited introduction flowed easily out of Veronica's plum coloured lips, as she held onto the phone against her ear. There was a slight hold before the line returned.

" _Mija ?"_

"Daddy ?"

"I'm here." _No, you're not. Not **here** here. _ Veronica pursed her lips into a straight line, cursing herself as her eyes started to water.

"Thank you." She breathed out. She looked up at the ceiling as she hoped she can blink the tears of gratitude away. "When the semester is over, I'll come and visit you." She promised.

 _"You don't have to do that Mija."_ Hiram spoke from the phone. Although he wanted more than anything to see his daughter, he didn't want her to see him like this. Handcuffed at the wrists and ankles, in an orange jumpsuit and messy hair. It wasn't like him, when his appearances were iconically his usual slicked back haircuts, ties and sharp suits; ready for business.

"I want to. I'm sorry for never visiting in the first place."

 _"I understand."_ A small sigh. _"Ronnie, I did this for you. I want you to know that I'm always here for you, where it be behind bars or not. I love you and your mother."_

"I love you too." Veronica said earnestly, as a tear escaped her eye.

 _"So, tell me more about the girl who stole my daughter's heart. Betty Cooper."_

* * *

That Sunday night, Veronica returned back to Betty's. After leaving the Cooper family to settle Betty back home for the afternoon, Veronica was still finishing up on the telescope's lens. A small lamp on the makeshift table she was working on formed a shadow over her work, as Alice stood behind Veronica. She peered over her shoulder and offering the young girl a small cup of hot tea.

"Thanks." Veronica wiped her hands on her jeans before accepting the cup of tea in her hands.

"Thank you, Veronica Lodge." Alice said, letting her confidence she'd naturally flaunt, crumble. "I appreciate that your father was able to do this for us." Alice said. "Wether he wanted to remain anonymous, it just-"

"Clicked ?"

Alice nodded and gave a smile to which Veronica returned. "He wasn't on the same page at first. To help." She admitted as she kept her eyes on the hot liquid. "I don't know what changed."

"You." Alice answered easily, as Veronica looked up at the older blonde. "Your happiness." Alice expanded on her first point. "You kids don't realise it, but there's nothing a parent wouldn't do to make their child happy."

Veronica smiled at that, as Alice surprisingly kissed the Latina on the forehead. The girl put her tea down, before wiping the lens with a cloth and attaching it to the telescope itself. "It's ready."

* * *

"Hey." Veronica spoke by Betty's door as she knocked. The blonde looked up from her dressing table as she closed her diary and took out her earphones.

"Hey." She greeted, "come in."

Veronica moved, in doing so she revealed the telescope that stood behind her. At the sight of the contraption, Betty's eyes lit up with happiness as she walked over to her girlfriend. "It's finished ?" Betty asked excitedly, before bending down to take a closer look at it.

"Just ten minutes ago. It took a while to get it upstairs."

 _"Move to the right !" Alice hissed, trying to keep quite so Betty won't hear their commotion; but the weight of the telescope was tempting her to scream._

 _"I am !" Veronica insisted._

 _"No, **my** right !" _

"Oh..." Betty said, as she looked over at her earphones and smiled sheepishly. "My bad."

"It's okay, we wanted to keep it a surprise. Good thing your music was blasting." Veronica shrugged off, casually. She began to wheel the telescope to Betty's bedroom window until it was situated at the right position, looking into the night sky. "Ready, Betty boo ?"

"Thank you." Betty said, before giving her girlfriend a kiss.

"You're very welcome." Veronica sighed, before gesturing to the telescope. "Take a look."

Betty bent down and looked into the eyepiece. It wasn't near the time of the Orinoid Shower, but Betty was able to take a better, closer and clearer view of the stars and planets that scattered themselves amongst the black canvas of the night sky. "It's beautiful." Betty said into the eyepiece.

"It is." Veronica said, eyes locked onto the girl peering into the telescope rather than the stars.

Betty smiled to herself before stepping away to give her girlfriend a turn, to which she happily obliged to. "I must say, you did a much better job than twelve year old Betty." The blonde said as she crossed her arms over her chest, bemused.

"Hmm." Veronica hummed, "I'd like to think so." She said teasingly, earning a small slap to the shoulder. Veronica chuckled before stepping away from the telescope and pulled out her phone to put on some music.

"May I have this dance Betty Cooper ?" Veronica asked chivalrously in a British accent.

"Of course, Veronica Lodge." Betty laughed at her horrible accent, before taking her girlfriends' hands as they began to sway gently to the music. "Is it just me, or did you get better at dancing ?"

"Hey, you said you couldn't dance either." Veronica defended, as she looked up at the blonde. "Okay, I may have been practicing." She said in defeat.

"You're cute." Betty said.

"Shut up." Veronica grumbled, before laying her head on Betty's chest.

It was peaceful, and for a moment, it felt as if Betty was never sick. And it was just the two of them against the world. They'd have the chance to go to college, get married at the church Betty's parents were married in, buy a house with a white picket fence and grow old as their children and grand children carried out their legacy. The journalist and the rebel. B and V. Betty and Veronica.

"Betty ?"

"Hmm ?"

Veronica looked up at the blonde. "Do you love me ?"

Betty nodded, with a smile on her face. She was happy whenever she was with Veronica. She was happy because she loved her.

"Will you do something for me ?" Veronica asked.

"Anything." Betty swore.

"Will you marry me ?"


End file.
